LOVE SICK
by kv9795
Summary: Tak perduli apapun itu aku akan selalu mencintaimu KOOKV uke v seme jungkook
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR

TAEHYUNGCUTE

MAIN CAST : JEON JUNGKOOK

KIM TAEHYUNG

GENRE : SAD,ROMANCE

WARNING : YAOI BOY X BOY

DISCLAIMER : mereka punya orang tuanya dan Tuhan tapi cerita ini murni punya saya

Taehyung pov

Hay semua namaku kim taehyung aku namja berpenyakitan aku menghabiskan banyak waktu di rumah sakit untuk chek up setiap hari inilah aku kehidupanku hanya dipenuhi oleh chek up chek up dan chek up kalian pasti berpikir apa aku tidak bosan jawabannya adalah ya, pastilah bosan bayangkan saja setiap hari kau harus chek up tidak boleh ini, tidak boleh itu hahh sangaaatt membosankan

Oh ya Aku adalah siswa seoul performing art high school kelas XI atau biasa disingkat SOPA aku mengambil jurusan seni , aku sebenarnya juga ingin mengikuti kelas dance tapi fisikku tidak akan mampu karna yah penyakitku itu, hari ini disekolahku kedatangan murid baru dia pindahan dari amerika

Taehyung pov end

Author pov

"Pagi anak – anak" ucap jihwan seongsaengnim "pagi saem" ucap seluruh murid kelasku serempak "hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru nah silahkan masuk" ucap guruku sambil mempersilahkan murid baru itu masuk

"Nah Jungkook silahkan pekenalkan dirimu" ucap seongsaengnim "nde saem" ucap murid baru itu "annyeong haseyo je ireumeun jeon jungkook imnida aku murid pindahan dari amerika mari kita menjadi teman" ucap nya sambil membungkuk

"nah jungkook silahkan kau duduk bersama kim taehyung, kim taehyung angkat tanganmu" ucap seongsaengnim aku pun langsung mengangkat tanganku setelah itu anak baru itu berjalan menuju bangkuku dia tersenyum kepadaku tentu saja aku juga membalas senyumanya "ah anak – anak sekarang buka buku paket kalian "

Skip time break time

Sekarang waktunya istirahat teman- temanku mulai berhamburan menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka, aku tidak kekantin karna aku sudah biasa membawa bekal sendiri karna eommaku takut aku makan makanan yang tidak boleh aku makan aku pun melirik anak baru itu aku bingung apa dia tidak ingin kekantin seperti yang lainnya

"Emmm kenapa kau tidak kekantin ? " tanyaku "tidak aku tidak lapar " ucapnya "kau sendiri kenapa kau tidak kekantin ?" tanyanya "oh aku sudah bawa bekal, kau mau aku bawa sandwich? tawarku "ah tidak, terimakasih" ucapnya "yasudah aku makan ya "ucapku sambil memakan sandwich buatan eommaku

Skip time

"Nah anak – anak sekian dulu hari ini sampai bertemu besok hati –hati di jalan dan jangan lupa belajar" ucap seongsaengnim "nde seongsaengnim"

Aku membereskan semua barang – barangku dan jungkook juga sama dia juga sedang membereskan peralatannya

"Mau keluar bersama" tanyanya padaku "ah boleh dengan senang hati" ucapku sambil tersenyum kami berjalan dalam keheningan aku canggung jika bersama orang yang belum terlalu aku kenal, akhirnya aku dan jungkook sampai di pintu gerbang sekolah sekolah sudah cukup sepi tinggal satu dua anak saja yang belum di jemput lalu ada sebuah mobil mewah berhenti didepanku dan jungkook "ah aku sudah dijemput aku duluan ya taehyung" ucapnya sambil berlalu ke mobilnya "ya hati- hati dijalan" balasku sambil tersenyum oh ternyata itu mobil jemputan jungkook, setelah itu aku pun melanjutakan jalan pulang aku jalan kaki karna komplek rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolahku.

aku menikmati angin sore yang menerpa wajahku aku memejamkan mata "ahh segarnya" ucapku "setidaknya aku masih bisa merasakan musim gugur ini" ucapku dengan lirih tidak terasa ternyata aku menitihkan air mata aku harus menerima keadaanku yang berpenyakitan ini setelah sampai didepan rumah aku langsung membuka pintu rumahku" eomma aku pulang" ucapku "kau sudah pulang setelah ini jangan lupa makan taetae" ucap eommaku "nde siap oemma" balasku kalian pasti bertanya kenapa oemmaku memanggilku taetae katanya itu adalah panggilan kesanyangnya untukku

Setelah sampai di kamar aku merebahkan diriku ke kasur setelah itu aku melihat foto keluarga di kamarku "appa bogoshippoyo aku sangat merindukan appa" itu foto appaku dia meninggal waktu aku masih berumur 10 tahun aku sangat merindukan appaku "taetae ayo makan" uacap oemmaku "nde oemma aku segera turun" ucapku sambil berjalan keluar kamar

" wah baunya enak sekali" ucapku "tentu itu hannya baunya saja apalagi jika kau coba rasanya pasti lebih sangaat enak "ucap oemmaku "tentu oemma" ucapku "cha sekarang kau makan ne makan yang banyak ya ucap oemma", setelah selesai makan aku membantu membereskan masakan yang ada pada meja makan dan mencuci piringku setelah itu aku pamit ke kamar pada oemmaku , aku membuka jendela kamarku yang berada dilantai 2 angin musim gugur menerpa wajahku lagi aku memejamkan mataku tiba tiba kepalaku sangat sakit aku tidak tahan rasanya aku ingin teriak tapi aku tidak ingin membuat oemmaku khawatir sebagai gantinya aku menangis aku menagis dalam diam aku meraih botol obatku di meja belajarku setelah aku menenelan pil penghilang rasa sakitku itu, sakit di kepalaku mulai menghilang "Tuhan apakah waktu ku tinggal sebentar lagi" ucapku lirih aku menagis

Jungkook pov

Aku merebahkan tubuhku ke kasur ahh melelahkan sekali hari ini tapi menyenangkan juga apalagi teman sebangkuku manis sekali ah aku berharap waktu dapat berjalan dengan cepat sehingga aku bisa cepat bertemu dengannya.

Tanpa terasa aku terlelap sambil memikirkan dia.

Jungkook pov end

"Taetae ayo bangun sayang ini sudah pagi "ucap eomma taehyung

"Nde eomma" jawab taehyung sambil mengucek matanya "yasudah nanti habis mandi turun kebawah lalu sarapan" ucap eomma taehyung "ne araseo" ucapku serak

Skip time

"Taehyung nanti eomma akan berangkat ke amerika untuk melihat perkembangan bisnis keluarga kita jadi eomma akan disana selama satu bulan" ucap eommaku "eumm lama sekali eomma aku pasti akan merindukan eomma" ucapku , "geurae apa kau tidak papa eomma tinggal sendiri kau kan takut gelap, jika nanti lampu mati bagaimana dan eomma takut jika nanti penyakitmu kambuh "ucap eommaku khawatir "tenang eomma aku pasti bisa jaga diri kok" ucapku sambil tersenyum "ah yasudah eomma aku berangkat dulu ya" ucapku

Skip time

jungkook pov

ah hari ini aku sangat senang sekali karna hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan kim taehyung, si teman baruku itu aku jadi tidak sabar untuk menuju sekolah di bawah sudah ada eomma dan appaku

"jungkook kau sudah bangun wah anak eomma ternyata semakin tampan ne" ucap eommaku "tentu saja eomma" ucapku "tapi, tumben hari ini kau bangun pagi biasaya kau kan selalu bangun siang" ucap eommaku sambil memberikanku roti tawar "aish eomma aku hari ini sedang semangat saja menuju sekolah" ucapku sambil memakan rotiku "benarkah atau jangan –jangan kau sudah punya pacar ya" ucap ayahku" a aniyo appa aku masih belum mempunyai pacar" "yasudah aku berangkat dulu ne eomma appa annyeong" ucapku lalu menuju mobilku disana sudah ada lee ahjusi dia supir pribadi keluargaku dia sudah bekerja di rumahku mulai dari aku kecil jadi dia sudah kuanggap seperti keluarga sendiri.

Jungkook pov end

skip time at Seoul Performing Art High School

mobilku berhenti tepat di pintu gerbang sekolahku yang baru aku masuki kemarin akupun turun dari mobil setelah itu aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki gerbang sekolah, sekolah masih lumayan sepi karna ini masih pukul 06.00

setelah sampai di ruang kelasku aku tidak menemukan satu siswa dan siswi didalam kelas eh bukankah ini tas taehyung ternyata dia sudah datang tapi kemana dia gumamku

TBC

Annyeong semua ini ff pertamaku jadi maaf kalo jelek ya, kalo yang review lumayan banyak bakalan aku lanjutin kalo gak ada yang minat yaudah aku hapus aja review juseyo...


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE SICK Chap 2

Kookv couple uke v seme jungkook

 _" setelah sampai di ruang kelasku aku tidak menemukan satu siswa dan siswi didalam kelas "eh bukankah ini tas taehyung ternyata dia sudah datang tapi kemana dia" gumamku "_

. . . . . .

"Jungkook" bukankah itu suara taehyung reflek aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku

"oh ternyata kau sudah datang" ucapnya sambil berjalan kearahku aku terdiam beberapa saat tunggu kenapa taehyung wajahnya pucat sekali

"taehyung neo gwaenchana ?" tanyaku kepadanya "aku, aku tidak kenapa-napa memangnya ada yang aneh ya ?" tanyanya sambil melihat penampilannya sendiri

"Anio, itu wajahmu pucat sekali" ucapku sambil menunjuk wajahnya yang pucat "ah anio nan gwaenchana kau tidak perlu khawatir ini mungkin karna aku kurang istirahat saja " ucapnya sambil tersenyum kepadaku

"ya Tuhan kenapa dia manis sekali setiap melihat taehyung tersenyum sepertinya aku akan terserang penyakit diabetes"gumamku dalam hati

"oh ya taehyung apa kau memang biasa datang sepagi ini " tanyaku padanya

"ah nde aku memang biasa berangkat pagi " ucapnya sambil menunjukkan senyumannya lagi

"ah begitu " ucapku sambil duduk di kursiku

Setelah itu tidak ada percakapan antara aku dan tahyung kita berdua sama – sama larut dalam pikiran masing- masing

Jungkook pov end

Author pov

Suasana canggung meliputi keduanya mereka berdua sama – sama terdiam bingung harus membahas topik apa, tapi keadaan itu tak berlangsung lama sampai ada seorang siswa yang berjalan kearah taehyung " tahyung – ah kau ditunggu oleh kepala sekolah di ruangannya " ucap siswa itu kepada taehyung

"Ah benarkah ? gomawo ne sudah memberitahuku " ucap taehyung kepada murid laki-laki itu setelah itu murid laki- laki itupun berjalan menuju bangkunya

Baru saja taehyung akan beranjak untuk keruang kepala sekolah tangan taehyung ditahan oleh jungkook "emm taehyung ah apa aku boleh menemanimu , ah maksudku begini aku kan masih murid baru di sekolah ini jadi aku ingin menghafal ruangan disekolah ini" ucap jungkook sambil mengusap tengkuknya

"tentu saja " ucap taehyung sambil tersenyum , ohh tidak sadarkah kau taehyung kalau senyumanmu itu akan membuat jungkook sebentar lagi terkena penyakit diabetes akut

….

At headmaster room

Setelah keduanya sampai di depan ruang kepala sekolah taehyung berkata kepada jungkook untuk menunggu diluar saja jungkook pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

"Tok tok tok" taehyung mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah "masuk" ucap seseorang dari dalam setelah itu taehyungpun masuk kedalam ruangan kepala sekolah "permisi apa anda memanggil saya " ucap taehyung " ya duduklah taehyung, aku ingin bertanya suatu hal padamu kudengar kau baik dalam hal vocal kan ? " ucap kepala sekolah pada taehyung "ah tidak, saya masih belum terlalu baik dal hal vocal, masih banyak tekhnik vocal yang belum saya kuasai " ucap taehyung

" ah geurae , kau tidak usah merendahkan diri seperti itu begini aku memanggilmu kemari untuk menyuruhmu mengisi sebuah acara amal yang akan diselenggarakan oleh sekolah kita, acaranya masih kurang 2 bulan lagi jadi masih banyak waktu untukmu berlatih bagaimana apa kau mau ? " ucap kepala sekolah kepada taehyung

Taehyung terdiam sambil memikirkan perkataan kepala sekolahnya " ah tidak ada salahnya juga sih hitung-hitung ini sebagai sebuah pengalaman untukku disisa hidupku ini mungkin " gumam taehyung dalam hati setelah terdiam cukup lama taehyung pun menerima tawaran sang kepala sekolahnya

Author pov end

Jungkook pov

"Kenapa taehyung lama sekali di dalam sebenarnya apa sih yang mereka bicarakan aku penasaran" ucapku sambil terduduk di kursi yang ada didepan ruang kepala sekolah sekitar 5 menit lagi bel tanda masuk sekolah akan berbunyi , tak lama setelah itu taehyungpun akhirnya keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah

"Jungkook ah mianhae ne, kau pasti bosan menungguku tadi" ucapnya dengan wajah bersalahnya yang oh tuhan mengapa anak ini imut sekali " ah gwaenchana , ngomong- ngomong apa yang kepala sekolah sampaikan kepadamu ?" tanyaku penasaran kepadanya "kepala sekolah menyuruhku untuk menyanyi dia acara amal yang akan dilaksanakan oleh sekolah kita " ucapnya sambil tersenyum " wah berarti suaramu bagus ya " pujiku kepadanya "ah tidak juga " ucap taehyung sambil tersenyum malu "yasudah sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi ayo kita kekelas " ucapku sambil berjalan di ikuti oleh taehyung yang berjalan disampingku

….

Setelah sampai didalam kelas keadaan didalam kelas sudah mulai ramai karna semua murid sudah datang, tak lama setelah itu terdengar bel berbunyi tanda pelajaran pertama akan dimulai, hari ini adalah pelajaran sejarah sejujurnya aku tidak begitu menyukai pelajaran sejarah karna menurutku itu membosankan.

"Pagi anak –anak " ucap seongsaengnim kepada seluruh murid "pagi juga saem " ujar seluruh siswa termasuk aku "oke kali ini kita akan membahas sejarah tentang asal usul terbentukanya Negara kita" ucap seongsaengnim di depan kelas sambil mebuka bukunya

. .skip time : break time

"hahh akhirnya selesai juga pelajaran sejarah yang membosankan itu" ucapku sambil merentangkan kedua tanganku " jungkook kau tak suka pelajaran sejarah ya ? " tanyanya kepadaku " nde menurutku pelajaran sejarah itu sangat membosankan" ucapku sambil menjelaskan mengapa aku tidak suka pelajaran sejarah "ah begitu padahal menurutku pelajaran sejarah itu menyenangkan" ucapnya

"Jungkook apa kau mau kekantin ? tanyanya padaku " ayo aku juga sudah lapar" ucapku sambil tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan taehyung menuju kantin "ehm jungkook " ucap taehyung sambil menunjuk kearah tanganku yang menggenggam tangannya "oh mian taehyung ah aku tidak sadar kalau tanganku menggenggam tanganmu mian " ucapku sambil melepaskan tangan taehyung dari genggamanku dan menunduk malu

"hahaha tidak papa jungkook aku tidak marah kok " ucapnya sambil tertawa "ayo cepat kita kekantin sebelum kita kehabisan tempat " ucap taehyung sambil menarik tanganku menuju kantin "oh jantunku sudah berdetak sangant cepat rasanya seperti ingin copot " ucapku dalam hati

Setelah selesai memesan makanan aku dan taehyung kini mencari tempat yang kosong di dalam kantin akhirnya aku dan taehyungpun menemukan tempat yang kosong di sudut ruangan kantin yang cukup luas itu

Setelah itu aku dan taehyungpun memakan makanan yang sudah kita pesan, aku dan taehyung hanya memesan roti panggang dan jus jeruk saja sebenarnya aku ingin makan mie sih tapi karna taehyung memesan itu aku ikut –ikut saja biar kembaran gitu

Setelah selesai makan aku dan taehyung kembali kekelas karna pelajaran selanjutnya akan segera dimulai

Jungkook pov end

Author pov

Saat ditengah – tengah pelajaran taehyung merasakan kepalanya sangat sakit jungkook yang menyadari hal itu pun bertanya kepada taehyung " taehyung ah neo gwaenchana ? " ucap jugkook dengan nada yang sangat kentara sekali kalau dia khawatir " ah nan gwaenchana kau jangan khawatir " ucap taehyung sambil menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya " taehyung kau jangan berbohong kepadaku , apa kau ingin kuantar keruang kesehatan ? Tanya jungkook masih dengan nada yang khawatir "anio jungkook aku tidak papa sungguh kumohon aku ingin disini saja " ucap taehyung mati-matian menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya sialnya taehyung lupa membawa obat penghilang rasa sakitnya

Skip time

" nah anak-anak sampai disini dulu pelajaran kita hari ini jangan lupa kerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang sudah saya beri tadi " ucap seongsaengnim kepada seluruh murid didalam kelas "nde seongsaengnim " ucap seluruh murid serempak, bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran dan pulang sekolah pun akhirnya berbunyi semua siswa dan siswipun berhamburan keluar kelas dan menuju rumah masing-masing

Dan dikelas saat ini hanya tersisa dua orang yaitu jungkook dan taehyung yang mengemasi barang –barang mereka kedalam tas masing- masing Jungkook yang sudah selesai mengemasi barang-barangnyapun hanya terdiam melihat taehyung yang masih mengemasi barang-barangnya ,taehyung yang merasa diperhatikan pun menoleh kearah jungkook "wae ada apa jungkook kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu ?" Tanya taehyung kepada jungkook yang terus memandangnya dengan intens

"anio , aku hanya khawatir padamu apa kau benar-benar tidak papa ?" ucap jungkook " jungkook kan sudah kubilang aku tidak papa " ucap taehyung sambil memasang wajah cemberutnya yang mana terlihat imut dimata jungkook "hahaha iya iya jangan cemberut lagi ya kau terlihat semakin imut " ucap jungkook sambil mencubit pipi taehyung " yak lepaskan " ucap taehyung sambil mencoba melepaskan cubitan jungkook dipipinya, jungkook yang tidak tegapun akhirnya melepaskan cubitannya di pipi taehyung

Oh tidak sadarkah kau jungkook jika wajah taehyung sudah berubah menjadi seperti kepiting rebus saat ini, bukan karena jungkook mencubit pipinya tapi karena jungkook mengatakan bahwa taehyung itu imut rasanya jantung taehyung berdetak sangat cepat karna ucapan jungkook tadi

"Bwahahaha wajahmu merah sekali taehyung "ucap jungkook sambil tertawa taehyung yang kesal dan malupun akhirnya menginjak kaki jungkook agar namja dihadapannya ini berhenti menertawakannya

" aw kakiku yak taehyung mengapa kau menginjak kakiku " ucap jungkook sambil memegangi kakinya yang diinjak oleh taehyung " rasakan, kau juga sih kalau kau tidak menertawaiku aku tidak akan menginjak kakimu " ucap taehyung sambil berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan jungkook yang masih memegangi kakinya yang sakit " taehyung tunggu aku " teriak jungkook sambil berjalan menyusul taehyung yang sudah lumayan jauh " maafkan aku ne salahmu juga sih kenapa kau itu terlalu imut" ucap jungkok "yak berhenti mengataiku imut " ucap taehyung sambil melangkahkan kakinya lebih lebar lagi bisa bisa wajahnya akan semakin merah lagi.

Setelah keduannya sampai didepan gerbang sekolah seperti biasa mobil mewah jemputan jungkook sudah menunggu di sana " taehyung ah kau mau kuantar ? " tawar jungkook " ah tidak usah jungkook lagi pula rumahku dekat kok dari sini " tolak taehyung sambil tersenyum " ah begitu , yasudah taehyung aku duluan ne hati- hati dijalan kapan-kapan aku akan mengunjungi rumahmu ya " ucap jungkook sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya " ne kau juga hati-hati dijalan " balas taehyung

setelah mobil jungkook sudah tak terlihat lagi taehyungpun berjalan menuju rumahnya , setelah sampai di rumahnya yang taehyung rasakan adalah sepi taehyung benci sendirian biasanya eommanya akan menyambut taehyung kalau dia sudah pulang dari sekolahnya tapi berhubung eommanya sedang pergi ke amerika jadi taehyung akan sendirian dirumahnya selama satu bulan, setelah mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan baju santai taehyung mengambil sepedanya rencanya sore ini dia akan jalan-jalan ke sungai han untuk merefreskan otaknya yang lelah

Author pov end

Taehyung pov

At han river

"Wah udaranya segar sekali " ucapku sambil menghirup udara disekitarku setelah itu aku memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang itu " sepertinya enak kalau duduk di bawah pohon ini " ujarku seraya menaruh sepedaku di samping pohon ini , aku melihat ke sekelilingku ternyata lumayan banyak hari ini orang yang berkunjung ke sungai han tapi kebanyakan sih yang berkunjung adalah sepasang kekasih ngomong-ngomong aku jadi iri melihatnya

Hah aku miris dengan keadaanku sendiri siapa yang mau denganku ? namja berpenyakitan sepertiku yang tidak tau sampai kapan aku masih bisa bertahan hidup di dunia ini, aku di vonis mengidap penyakit kanker otak stadium akhir oleh dokter, miris sekali bukan ? tak terasa aku menitihkan air mataku dan aku menagis di bawah pohon ini, setelah puas aku menikmati udara di sini aku akhirnya beranjak pulang ke rumah karna hari juga sudah mulai malam setelah sampai di rumah aku menghempaskan tubuhku di ranjangku dan mulai menutup mataku menyelami alam mimpi

Taehyung pov end

Author pov

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga jeon sang kepala keluarga sedang membicarakan tentang suatu hal kepada istrinya " yeobo apa kau masih ingat, dulu waktu jungkook masih kecil aku pernah menjodohkannya kepada anak sahabatku ? " Tanya sang kepala keluarga " ya, aku masing ingat lagi pula apa kau yakin jungkook mau kau jdohkan seperti itu ? " ucap sang istri " yah kita coba saja dulu lagi pula keluarga mereka sudah banyak berjasa bagi perkembangan bisnis kita " jelas tuan jeon sang kepala keluarga pada istrinya, sang istri hanya bisa mengangguk menanggapi ucapan suaminya " besok setelah jungook pulang sekolah kita kenalkan dia kepada anak sahabatku itu " ucap tuan jeon

 **TBC**

Annyeong semua aku bawa chapter 2 dari love sick nih adakah yang nunggu ff ku ini ? "krik krik krik " gak ada ya ? yaudah deh makasih ya yang udah review ff absurd ku ini

Review juseyo


	3. Chapter 3

LOVE SICK

Chap 3

Pair : Kookv

Main cast : jeon jungkook

Kim taehyung

Other cast : park jimin & BTS member.

Jungkook panik kurang 4 menit lagi bel sekolahnya akan berbunyi , jungkook bangun kesiangan hari ini dan dia lupa tidak menghidupkan alarmnya .setelah sampai di sekolahnya jungkook langsung berlari menuju kelasnya , jungkook berhenti di depan pintu kelasnya yang tertutup menandakan jika sudah dimulainya pelajaran sambil mengatur deru nafasnya yang tidak beraturan akibat berlari tadi jungkook akhirnya mengetuk pintu kelasnya.

" tok tok tok "

" masuk " ucap seonsaengnim dari dalam , jungkookpun mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

" jeoseonghamnida seonsaengnim saya terlambat " ucap jungkook sambil membungkukkan badannya di hadapan seongsaengnimnya

" kau anak baru itu kan ? kau ini masih murid baru tapi sudah berani terlambat " ucap seongsaengnim di hadapannya datar.

Pandangan seluruh murid saat ini mengarah pada jungkook, mereka semua bergidik ngeri mengingat apa yang akan yeongi seonsaengnim lakukan jika ada murid yang terlambat pada jam mata pelajarannya.

" yasudah , karna kau masih murid baru kali ini kau kumaafkan tapi kalau kau terlambat lagi aku tak akan segan-segan untuk menghukummu. " ucap yeongi seongsaengnim pada jungkook . jungkook yang mendengar hal itu langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap seonsaengnimnya.

" ah khamsahamnida seonsaengnim saya berjanji tidak akan terlambat lagi " ucap jungkook sambil tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya lagi

" sudah, sekarang duduklah di tempatmu " perintah yeongi seonsaengnim pada jungkook . setelah itu jungkook berjalan ke bangkunya dan taehyung. sedangkan yeongi seonsaengnim melanjutkan menulis materi pelajarannya di papan tulis.

" wah jungkook kau beruntung tidak jadi di hukum oleh yeongi saem " ucap taehyung sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada jungkook

" memangnya hukuman seperti apa yang yeongi saem berikan pada muridnya ? " tanyaku penasaran karna sepertinya semua murid sangat takut padanya

" dia akan menyuruhmu mengepel lantai sekolah atau lari mengelilingi lapangan 7 kali dan banyak lagi hukuman yang mengerikan lainnya " jawab taehyung , jungkook bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. untung saja si guru galak itu tidak menghukumnya hari ini.

.

Setelah pelajaran si guru killer itu selesai jungkook dan taehyung memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap sekolah. Mereka kemudian duduk bersandar pada dinding pembatas sambil merasakan angin yang menerpa wajah mereka berdua .

" Jungkook apa kau pernah merasa lelah ? " Tanya taehyung

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan taehyung barusan " apa maksudmu ? pasti pernah lah, setiap orang pasti pernah merasakan yang namanya lelah taehyung " jawab jungkook

"Ada apa ? kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu ? " Tanya jungkook , jujur saja ada perasaan tidak enak yang menjalar di hatinya.

" a..anio , bukan apa-apa lupakan perkataanku tadi " ucap taehyung terbata , lalu setelah itu taehyung berpamitan untuk kekelas terlebih dulu meniggalkan tatapan bingung dari jungkook

Jungkook merasakan seperti ada yang aneh pada taehyung , seperti ada yang taehyung sembunyikan darinya .

Setelah itu jungkook bangkit dari duduknya menyusul taehyung menuju kelasnya.

.

Skip time

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak tadi , tapi jungkook dan taehyung masih belum beranjak dari sana mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam , jugkook yang tidak nyaman pada keadaan seperti itu akhirnya berdehem untuk membuka suara terlebih dahulu

Tapi saat dirinya akan berbicara tiba-tibi handphonenya berbunyi menandakan jika ada yang menghubunginya , setelah melihat nama si pemanggil jungkook langsung mengangakat panggilan tersebut

" yeoboseyeo appa , ada apa ? Tanya jungkook pada appanya

" jungkook ah , apa kau lupa kalau appa menyuruhmu untuk ke restoran yang sudah appa beri tau ? " Tanya appa jungkook

" nde appa aku tidak lupa , tenang saja aku pasti akan kesana " jawab jungkook ,setelah itu jungkook menutup panggilan tersebut

" taehyung ah mianhae , aku harus pulang duluan appaku sudah menungguku " ucapku tidak enak pada taehyung

" ah..nde gwaenchanayo ,kau pergilah aku tidak papa" ucap taehyung

Setelah itu jungkook berlari menuju mobilnya meninggalkan taehyung sendirian di kelasnya , taehyung yang akan beranjak untuk pergi dari kelasnya namun terhenti karna kepalanya terasa sangat sakit taehyug memegangi kepalanya tapi tetap saja rasa sakitnya malah makin menjadi-jadi , sebelum sempat mengambil botol obatnya taehyung sudah tergeletak jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

At restaurants

Setelah sampai di restoran jungkook melihat appanya sedang melambaikan tangganya yang berarti menyuruh jungkook untuk kesana

" jungkook duduklah kenalkan ini sahabat appa " ucap appa jungkook , pada jungkook yang sudah duduk disampinya

" annyeong haseyo jeoneun jeon jungkook imnida " ucap jungkook sambil menundukkan kepalanya

" jungkook kenalkan juga dia park jimin , apa kau masih ingat dengannya ? dulu waktu kalian masih kecil kalian sering bermain bersama " ucap appa jungkook , sedangkan jungkook nampaknya sedang berfikir mengingat- ingat apakah dia kenal dengan park jimin

" ah aku ingat kau park jimin yang dulu pernah menangis karna tersengat lebah kan ? , ah senang bertemu denganmu " ucap jungkook setelah berhasil mengingatnya,

Jimin yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum malu , kenapa jungkook mengingat kejadian memalukan itu.

" iya aku juga senang bertemu denganmu " balas jimin sambil tersenyum

" jungkook ah sebenarnya ada yang ingin appa katakan padamu " ucap appaku dengan nada yang sedikit serius

" apa , appa ? " Tanya , jungkook penasaran apa yang ingin appanya katakan

" dulu waktu kalian berdua masih kecil appa dan sahabat appa sudah menjodohkan kalian berdua , appa tidak memaksa mu untuk menerima perjodohan ini , tapi apa salahnya di coba dulu " ucap appa jungkook

Jungkook yang mendengar hal itu langsung membulatkan matanya , sedangkan jimin menundukkan kepalanya jimin tau jika akan mendapatkan reaksi seperti itu hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya

" nah sekarang appa ingin bertanya padamu, apa kau mau menerima perjodohan ini ? " tanya appa jungkook pada jungkook yang masih terdiam sambil membulatkan matanya

" maaf appa aku tidak bisa , aku sudah menyukai orang lain " ucap jungkook

" benarkah siapa dia ? " Tanya appa jungkook

" namanya taehyung , kim taehyung " ucap jungkook

Jimin yang mendengar nama kim taehyung membelalakan matanya ia terkejut , ia mengenal taehyung dia adalah mantan sahabatnya dulu tapi sejak kejadian itu jimin sangat membenci taehyung , hatinya terasa sakit , jimin sudah menyukai jungkook sejak dulu , dia sering memata-matai jungkook kemanapun jungkook pergi tapi ternyata jungkook sudah menyukai seseorang dan orang itu ternyata kim taehyung orang yang dia benci.

" jeoseong hamnida , saya permisi dulu " ucap jungkook sambil membungkukan badannya dan berlalu keluar dari restoran

Perasaan jungkook saat ini tidak enak seperti telah terjadi sesuatu , tapi apapun itu semoga tidak ada hal yang buruk akan terjadi

.

Esok paginya seperti biasa jungkook akan berangkat menuju sekolahnya tapi ada yang kurang saat ia sudah sampai di kelasnya , taehyung tidak masuk hari ini

"kemana dia " gumam jungkook

Tiba –tiba jungkook tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan para murid perempuan di belakangnya

" untung kemarin penjaga sekolah menemukan taehyung yang pingsan disini , jika tidak bagaimana nasibnya . " ucap para yeoja tersebut

Jungkook yang mendengar itu langsung membalikkan badannya mengahadap ke arah murid perempuan tersebut.

" benarkah , apa yang terjadi dengan taehyung ? " Tanya jungkook ,

" apakah kau tak tau jungkook ? " Tanya salah seorang yeoja tersebut pada jungkook

Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda dia tidak tau apa- apa

" kemarin saat semuanya sudah pulang taehyung pingsan disini aku mengetahuinya karna kemarin aku melihat penjaga sekolah kita membawa taehyung ke rumah sakit , aku juga tidak tau dia sakit apa , tapi yang ku tau dia di rawat di seoul hospital " ucap yeoja itu

" ah.. nde gomawo " ucap jungkook dan membalikkan bandanya ke posisi semula

" semoga taehyung baik-baik saja " gumam jungkook dalam hati

.

Saat ini jungkook sedang menuju seoul hospital dia ingin melihat keadaan taehyung , setelah bertanya pada perawat akhirnya dia menemukan kamar rawat taehyung

Saat jungkook masuk kedalam kamar tempat taehyung dirawat dia melihat taehyung sedang berdiri melihat kearah luar jendela

" taehyung ah , kau kenapa ? " Tanya jungkook pada taehyung yang sedang melihat kearah jendela dengan pandangan kosong

Jungkook yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari lawan bicaranya pun mendekat kearah taehyung , saat jungkook sudah benar-benar di samping taehyung dia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah pucat taehyung dan dia melihat taehyung meneteskan air matanya

Jungkook langsung membawa taehyung ke pelukannya dan dia bisa merasakan jika seragam yang dikenakannya basah karna air mata taehyung

" jungkook ah aku takut " lirih taehyung dalam pelukannya , jungkook yang mendengar hal itu lantas semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengusap rambut taehyung berusa membuat taehyung lebih tenang

" kenapa kau harus takut ? , ada aku di sini aku akan selalu ada untukmu tae " ucap jungkook setelah itu jungkook melonggarkan pelukannya dan kemudian menggenggam tangan taehyung

" taehyung ah , aku tau mungkin ini terlalu cepat tapi aku sudah tidak bisa memendamnya lagi , aku suka padamu ani aku cinta padamu. Apakah kau mau menjadi namjachinguku ? " ucap jungkook , lega sekali rasanya sudah menyatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada orang yang kau cintai

Taehyung terdiam mendengar pengakuan cinta dari jungkook , dia bingung harus menerima jungkook atau tidak sebenarnya di juga mencintai jungkook tapi di sisi lain taehyung merasa tak pantas bersama jungkook . setelah terdiam cukup lama taehyung akhirnya menjawab penyataan cinta jungkook

" jungkook ah ,sebenarnya aku juga mencintaimu tapi…aku tidak bisa " ucap taehyung sambil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan jungkook

" wae ? kenapa kau tidak bisa menerimaku ? " Tanya jungkook

" aku merasa tidak pantas bersamamu …aku ini namja berpenyakitan " lirih taehyung

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya , tidak setuju dengan ucapan taehyung " taehyung dengarkan aku , apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu ? kau itu sempurna di mataku… , aku mencintaimu itu tulus , tak peduli apapun itu aku akan selalu mencintaimu , kau harus kuat kau pasti bisa sembuh dari penyakitmu taehyung , aku disini akan selalu ada untukmu " ucapan jungkook barusan berhasil membuat taehyung menitihkan air matanya.

Taehyung langsung memeluk jungkook dengan erat kemudian dia bergumam " jungkook , aku mau menjadi namjachingumu " jungkook yang masih bisa mendengarkan gumaman taehyung langsung membalas erat pelukan taehyung .

" Gomawo taehyung ah , aku berjanji aku akan selalu menjagamu.. " ucap jungkook

Jungkook pov

" jungkook ah ! " panggil appaku saat aku baru saja sampai di rumah

" Dari mana saja ? , kenapa baru pulang ? " Tanya appaku

" aku baru saja menjenguk taehyung di rumah sakit appa " jawabku , baru saja aku akan melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku tapi appa mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku berhenti

" tadi jimin kemari , dia mencarimu " ucap appaku

Aku menghembuskan nafasku lelah " appa kan sudah kukatakan , aku tidak mencintai jimin tapi aku mencintai taehyung " ucapku

" apa kau benar-benar mencintai taehyung ? " Tanya appaku

" sangat , aku sangat mencintainya appa jadi kumohon biarkan aku bersamanya… " ucapku , setelah mengucapkan itu aku meneruskan langkahku yang sempat terhenti menuju kamarku

Author pov

Sementara itu jimin yang tadi gagal untuk bertemu dengan jungkook saat ini sedang menggerutu di dalam kamarnya

" Huh kenapa sih kim taehyung itu selalu menjadi pengganggu dalam hidupku ? apa tidak cukup dulu ia sudah merebut orang yang aku cintai dan sekarang dia dengan mudahnya mendapatkan jungkook cih ... awas saja kali ini aku akan membalasmu taehyung ,aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan jungkook apapun caranya ." ucap jimin sambil menyunggingkan senyum miringnya

" Kim taehyung , bersiaplah sebentar lagi aku pasti bisa merebut jungkook darimu " ucapnya kemudian

.

.

At Seoul hospital

" taehyungi , bagaimana keadaanmu ? apa sudah lebih baikan ? " ucap jungkook sambil mengusap rambut taehyung yang sedang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit

" ne , mungkin besok aku sudah di izinkan untuk pulang " ucap taehyung sambil tersenyum manis

" baguslah kalau begitu , kau harus cepat pulih kau kan akan menyanyi di acara amal sekolah kita " ucap jungkook menyemangati taehyung.

" ne aku tau , aku akan menampilkan penampilan terbaikku . oh ya jungkookie boleh aku bertanya ? " ucap taehyung sembari mendudukkan dirinya dengan bantuan jungkook

" tentu saja , kau ingin bertanya apa hm .. ? " Tanya jungkook

" mmm.. itu kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku ? " Tanya taehyung malu – malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya

" hem.. kenapa ya , aku juga tidak tau , tapi yang jelas saat aku berada disampingmu dan melihat senyumanmu itu hatiku akan berdebar , kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu ? apa kau ragu pada cintaku taehyungi ? Tanya jungkook

" eh , bukan begitu aku percaya padamu , aku heran saja di luar sana kan masih banyak orang yang lebih dariku , tapi kau malah memilihku , memilih namja penyakitan sepertiku.. . " ucap taehyung sambil memandang sendu wajah jungkook

Seketika saja jungkook memeluk tubuh taehyung menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya pada tubuh taehyung , dia sangat mencintai taehyungnya ini apapun yang terjadi dia tidak akan melepaskan taehyungnya.

" hei , kan sudah kukatakan jangan bicara seperti itu aku tau kau ini namja yang kuat , kau pasti sembuh taehyungi percayalah padaku " ucap jungkook yakin tapi sejujurnya dia khawatir taehyungnya ini akan meninggalkannya

Hari ini taehyung telah keluar dari rumah sakit , sebenarnya dokter melarangnya untuk pulang tapi karna taehyung tidak betah berlama –lama di sana dan dia juga tidak ingin membuat jungkook khawatir akhirnya dia memohon pada dokter untuk mengizinkannya pulang.

" hah … akhirnya aku bisa pulang juga " ucap taehyung setelah sampai di rumahnya , dia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa namun tak lama handphonenya berdering , " eomma " itulah nama pemanggilnya akhirnya eommanya menelfonnya di sudah sangat merindukan eommanya

" yeoboseyo eomma , kenapa baru menelfon… ? kau tau aku aku sangat merindukan eomma … " rengek taehyung pada eommanya di telfon , eommanya terkekeh di sebrang telfon sana mendengar anaknya yang sangat merindukannya

" maaf taetae eomma sangat sibuk di sini jadi eomma tidak sempat menghubungimu , eomma juga merindukanmu , bagaimana keadaanmu ? apa penyakitmu kambuh taetae ? Tanya eomma taehyung . taehyung terdiam beberapa saat memikirkan apa jawaban yang cocok , apa ku beri tau saja kalau kemarin aku masuk rumah sakit , ah .. tidak tidak aku tidak ingin membuat eommaku khawatir .

" aku baik-baik saja eomma , lalu bagaimana keadaan eomma ? Tanya taehyung balik pada eommanya

" eommma juga baik-baik saja , oh ya taetae eomma akan pulang satu minggu lagi . yasudah eomma tutup dulu ya telfonnya eomma masih banyak pekerjaan " ucap eomma taehyung

" ne , eomma jaga kesehatan jangan sampai eomma sakit karna terlalu capek , annyeong eomma " ucap taehyung setelah itu panggilan itu terputus.

Setelah itu taehyung beranjak menuju kamar mandinya , dia ingin menyegarkan badannya karna selama dia di rawat di rumah sakit dia tidak mandi sama sekali dan jujur itu membuat badannya sedikit gatal.

Author pov end

Jungkook pov

" hahh .. aku merindukan taehyungi hari ini sekolah terasa membosankan jika tidak ada dia " ucapku sambil menghembuskan nafasku bosan . saat ini aku berada di atap sekolah untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanku .

Apa aku telfon saja ya pikirku , setelah itu aku mengeluarkan ponselku dari dalam kantong celanaku

Aku menunggu taehyung mengangkat panggilannya namun taehyung tidak kunjung mengangkat panggilannya sampai suara operator yang menyahut

" hahh … apa mungkin taehyung sedang tidur ya ? , ah sudahlah mungkin dia memang sedang beristirahat " ucapku lalu memasukkan ponselku.

Jungkook pov end

Taehyung pov

" ah …segarnya " ucapku setelah selesai mandi sambil menggosokkan handuk ke rambutku yang basah

Setelah selesai mandi aku memutuskan untuk menelfon jungkook , lagi pula ini kan sudah waktunya pulang sekolah namun sebelum aku sempat mengambil ponselku ada sebuah pesan masuk dari nomor yang tidak kukenal.

Akupun memebaca pesan tersebut

To : taehyungie

Taehyungie hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan , bisakah kau datang ke taman dekat sungai han ? aku akan menunggumu chagiya ~

Ini aku jungkookie

"Aneh" pikirku bukankah jungkook menyuruhku untuk beristirahat , tapi kenapa ia malah mengajakku bertemu di taman . dan kenapa pula nomornya berbeda , setauku jungkook orang yang tidak suka gonta-ganti nomor ponselnya .

To : jungkookie

Jungkookie , kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku kan ? dan kenapa pula nomor ponselmu berbeda . apa kau mengganti nomor ponselmu ?

Tak lama setelah itu ponselnya bergetar menandakan bahwa ada pesan masuk

To : taehyungie

" ani , aku tidak sedang mengerjaimu taehyungie , dan soal nomor ponsel itu , tadi aku meminjam ponsel temanku karna ponselku mati .

To : jungkookie

" ne , tunggulah sebentar lagi aku akan kesana

Setelah mengirim pesan balasan tersebut aku mengganti pakaianku , aku tidak ingin terlihat berantahkan di kencan pertamaku ini ,lalu setelah itu aku bergegas menuju taman .

Setelah aku sudah tiba di taman aku menolehkan kepalaku ke segala arah mencari keberadaan jungkook tapi kemudian ada orang yang memanggilku

" taehyung ah ! " ucapnya dari belakang tubuhku , reflek aku membalikkan badanku ke belakang

Aku membelalakkan kedua mataku " kau !" ucapku terkejut pada orang itu .

 **TBC**

Annyeong ini chapter 3nya , maaf kalau ffnya membosankan mohon sarannya ya semua

Review juseyo


	4. Chapter 4

LOVE SICK 4

Pairing : kookv

 _" taehyung ah ! " ucapnya dari belakang tubuhku_

 _Aku membelalakkan kedua mataku " kau !" ucapku terkejut pada orang itu . "_

 **LOVE SICK**

Author pov

" Annyeong taehyungie , apa kabar ? lama tidak bertemu ya " ucap jimin tersenyum miring seraya berjalan mendekat kearah taehyung yang berdiri mematung di tempatnya

" jimin , k- kau kembali ? apa kau sudah memaafkanku ? ucap taehyung , sementara jimin yang ada dihadapannya hanya mendecih

" cih , memaafkanmu, kau bercanda tidak semudah itu taehyung ! "

" jimin kumohon maafkan aku,kau salah paham aku tidak bermaksud untuk merebut namjachingumu tapi dia , dia yang memaksaku jimin ah " ucap taehyung menjelaskan pada jimin

" huh ,! mungkin memang dia yang memaksamu tapi kau juga menginginkan dia kan ! , aku melihatnya sendiri taehyung, saat kalian berdua berciuman aku melihatnya sendiri dengan mata kepalaku , kau menikmatinya kan ! bentak jimin pada taehyung

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya " tidak jimin , itu tidak benar aku tidak menyukainya . kau tau apa yang membuatku mau menuruti perintahnya ? , dia mengancam akan menyakitimu jika aku tidak menuruti perintahnya " ucap taehyung lirih diakhirnya

" bohong , kau berbohong taehyung ! , huh dulu memang aku sangat mempercayaimu melebihi siapapun, tapi saat ini aku sudah tidak akan mempercayai semua omong kosongmu itu ! " ucap jimin dengan nada yang menyiratkan amarah

" lagi pula aku kembali lagi kesini bukan untuk mengungkit masalah itu lagi , aku sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan orang itu dan asal kau tau aku yang menyuruhmu datang kemari " jelas jimin menunjukkan smirknya

taehyung membulatkan kedua matanya jadi yang mengiriminya pesan tadi itu bukan jungkook melainkan jimin , tapi bagaimana bisa jimin mengenal jungkook ?. Itulah yang ada dipikiran taehyung saat ini .

" apa kau terkejut bagaimana aku bisa mengenal jungkook ? itu karna aku adalah tunangannya !" ucap jimin seraya sedikit mendorong taehyung

Sementara itu taehyung semakin shock dengan ucapan jimin hanya mampu diam. Apa maksud semua ini ? itulah pertanyaan yang bersarang dikepalanya saat ini .

" dan kau , kau merusak semuanya ! kau menjadi penghancur hubunganku dengan jungkook, kau memang seperti parasit taehyung ! " jimin terdiam sejenak lalu melanjutkan ucapannya

" dan aku peringatkan padamu sebaiknya kau jauh – jauh dari hidupku dan jungkook ! ,kau mengerti ? kalau tidak kau akan menyesal taehyung " ucap jimin lalu pergi meninggalkan taehyung yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan jimin di taman tadi taehyung memutuskan untung langsung pulang kerumahnya. pikirannya sangat kacau saat ini . tapi ketika taehyung sampai di depan rumahnya ia melihat ada seorang namja sedang duduk di depan rumahnya namja itu.. dia seperti jungkook.

" jungkookie ? " ucap taehyung memastikan , karna namja yang diyakini adalah jungkook itu sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Kemudian namja itu mengangkat wajahnya dan benar ternyata dia jungkook

" ah taehyungie kau sudah pulang ? kenapa kau pulang larut sekali ? " Tanya jungkook seraya berdiri dari duduknya

Taehyung diam dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari jungkook melainkan menundukkan kepalanya, jungkook yang melihat itu akan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya lagi tetapi ,

" jungkookie , apa kau benar-benar tulus mencintaiku ? atau kau hanya membuatku sebagai mainanmu saja ? " tanya taehyung lirih

" tentu saja aku tulus mencintaimu , aku tidak main-main dengan hubungan kita taehyungie , " ucap jungkook seraya mendekat kearah taehyung

" jimin , dia kau tau dia kan ? " Tanya taehyung sambil menatap jungkook

Jungkook terkejut atas pertanyaan taehyung barusan kepadanya, apa taehyung tau kalau dia di jodohkan dengan jimin

" i-iya aku mengenalnya memangnya ada apa taehyungie" Tanya jungkook sedikit terbata

" apa benar dia tunanganmu ? " Tanya taehyung pelan

Jungkook makin terkejut siapa yang telah memberitahu taehyung soal ini

" k-kau tau dari mana ? " jungkook bertanya pada taehyung namun taehyung hanya diam saja

Jungkook menghela nafas " huhh … ,iya kami memang sudah dijodohkan tapi aku menolaknya karna aku sudah mencintaimu.., kau tenang saja aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu taehyungie aku berjanji , aku akan selalu ada untukmu selamanya " ucap jungkook seraya menatap wajah taehyung , jungkook terkejut taehyung menangis, jungkook tidak suka melihat taehyung seperti ini jungkook membawa taehyung kepelukannya

" kenapa.. ? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau sudah di jodohkan !? apa kau tau aku merasa seperti orang jahat yang sudah mengambil kebahagiaan orang lain " lirih taehyung di sela-sela tangisannya

" siapa bilang ? kebahagiannku itu adalah bersamamu taehyungie, kau segalanya bagiku ..,dan jimin mungkin dia memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersamaku tapi ditakdirkan untuk orang lain yang lebih baik dariku, dan kau aku yakin kau adalah takdirku taehyungie jadi tetaplah seperti ini selalu ada disisiku " ucap jungkook sambil mengusap rambut taehyung agar orang yang berada dipelukannya ini sedikit lebih tenang

Jungkook melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap manik mata namja yang ada dihadapannya ini mengusap butiran bening yang jatuh dari mata indahnya

" tuk , kumohon berhentilah menangis aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis kau tampak jelek jika menangis seperti ini " ucap jungkook ,

Taehyung yang sudah mulai berhenti menangis akhirnya menampilkan senyumannya , senyuman yang sangat jungkook sukai

Tanpa sadar jungkook mulai menipiskan jarak diantara mereka berdua , keduanya sama-sama merasakan hembusan nafas mereka masing –masing dan akhirnya mereka berdua terlarut dalam sebuah ciuman , ciuman yang sangat manis tidak ada nafsu disana hanya saling menyalurkan perasaan masing –masing.

Author pov end

Taehyung pov

" hoammm… , " aku merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhku yang sedikit kaku sehabis bangun tidur ah ngomong-ngomong tadi malam aku tidur nyenyak sekali , tiba-tiba aku teringat kejadian tadi malam saat aku dan jungkook berciuman itu manis sekali , ah aku jadi malu jika mengingat hal itu

" ah sebaiknya aku mandi dulu " ucapku sambil melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarku .

Setelah selesai mandi aku memutuskan untuk menonton televise, oh iya besok eommaku akan pulang ke korea , rasanya tidak sabar menunggu eommaku pulang aku ingin menceritakan banyak hal pada eommaku.

" huhhh…, kenapa semua acaranya tidak ada yang menarik. Membosankan sekali " rutukku karna sedari tadi aku sama sekali tidak menemukan acara televisi yang kusukai.

"hemmm…, apa aku coba belajar masak saja ya ? ," pikirku, asal kalian tau aku itu tidak bisa memasak. saat aku mau membantu eommaku memasak didapur, eomma selalu melarangku katanya sih aku bukannya membantu tapi malah mengacaukan dapur.

Dan saat ini disinilah aku di dapur lengkap dengan apron masak milik eommaku, aku bingung mau membuat apa ?, " ah ! aku tau , aku akan mencoba membuat kue " pekikku dan langsung menyiapkan peralatannya dan mencari bahan di dalam kulkas, untung semua bahan ada dikulkas.

Aku mencampurkan semua bahan yang ada di situ seperti , tepung terigu ,margarine dan telur lalu mengaduknya mengunnakan mixer tak jarang wajahku maupun apronku terkena cipratan adonan yang kuaduk alhasil wajahku dihiasi dengan tepung dan kawan-kawannya " huh ternyata susah sekali ya membuat kue " eluhku

Taehyung pov end

Author pov

Sementara itu jungkook yang hari ini sudah berpakaian rapi bersiap –siap akan pergi menuju kediaman kekasihnya –taehyung- . setelah siap jungkook mengambil kunci motornya rencananya dia hari ini ingin mengajak taehyung jalan-jalan dengan sepeda motornya.

" jungkook kau mau kemana ? " Tanya eomma jungkook yang melihat jungkook turun dari tangga

" aku mau kerumah namjachinguku eomma " jawab jungkook sambil tersenyum ke arah eommanya. Sedangkan eommanya menampakkan wajah bingungnya

" kau sudah punya namjachingu ? siapa ? ahh kenapa kau tidak mengenalkannya pada eommamu ini ? " Tanya eomma jungkook , sedangkan jungkook tersenyum kikuk dibuatnya

" nde nanti aku akan mengenalkannya pada eomma , biar eomma tidak penasaran aku beri ciri-cirinya dia itu orang yang sangattttt manis " ucap jungkook sedikit berlebihan sang eomma yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum sambil sedikit merapikan rambut anaknya

" yasudah cepatlah pergi sana !" perintah eomma jungkook

" nde eomma aku pergi dulu ya sampai jumpa nanti eomma " ucap jungkook seraya berjalan riang menuju motornya

Sebelum sampai kerumah taehyung jugkook berhenti sebentar menuju flowershop dia ingin memberikan taehyung bunga

" permisi ahjumma , " sapa jungkook kepada ahjumma yang sepertinya pemilik toko ini

" nde anak muda , kau ingin mencari bunga yang seperti apa ? " Tanya ahjumma tersebut

" eumm .. begini ahjumma kira-kira bunga apa yang cocok untuk diberikan kepada orang yang special ya ? " Tanya jungkook ,

" ah , disini banyak sekali bunga yang melambangkan perasaan cinta tapi aku menyarankan untukmu bunga Amaranth globe bunga ini memiliki arti cinta yang abadi dan tak tergantikan. Bagaimana kau suka anak muda ? Tanya ahjumma pemilik toko

" wah iya aku suka selain bunganya indah artinya juga dalam sekali ahjumma yasudah aku beli yang itu saja " ucap jungkook ,

" nde tunggu sebentar ne , ahjumma akan merangkainya terlebih dahulu " ucap ahjumma itu sambil merangkai bunga tersebut

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya bunga itu telah selesai dirangkai

" cha.. ini anak muda semoga pacarmu menyukainya " ucap ahjumma sambil memberikan buket bunga itu pada jungkook

" nde ahjumma terimakasih " setelah mengucapkan terimakasih jungkook pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah taehyung

At taehyung house

" ting tong "

jungkook menekan bel rumah taehyung, tak berselang lama pintu itu akhirnya terbuka dan menampakkan wajah taehyung yang terlihat sangat tidak menggemaskan wajah taehyung saat ini terdapat banyak cipratan adonan kue.

Jungkook berusaha untuk tidak tertawa saat ini tapi usahanya gagal "hahaha~ , taehyungie apa yang habis kau lakukan ? mengapa wajahmu jadi seperti itu ? hahaha..." Tanya jungkook sambil tertawa

" yak! Memangnya ada apa dengan wajahku, aku sedang membuat kue tau dan kenapa kau tertawa !? " jawab taehyung menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada sambil mengerucutkan .

" habisnya wajahmu lucu sih " jawab jungkook yang sudah berhenti tertawa

" yasudah ayo masuk kau mau berdiri disini terus ! " perintah taehyung yang masih sedikit kesal karna sudah ditertawakan oleh jungkook. baru saja taehyung akan kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya tapi terhenti karna jungkook memanggilnya "taehyungie tunggu dulu " ucap jungkook

" ini kubawakan kau bunga taehyungie " ucap jungkook sambil memberikan bunganya pada taehyung

" wah bungnya indah sekali jungkookie " ucap taehyung dengan mata berbinar

" ne artinya juga bagus loh , kau mau tau ? " Tanya jungkook, sedangkan taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

" artinya adalah , cinta yang abadi dan tak akan pernah tergantikan jadi cintaku untukmu itu selamanya dan posisimu dihatiku itu tak akan pernah tergantikan oleh siapapun apapun yang terjadi " ucap jungkook

Pipi taehyung sudah memerah saat ini , hahh namjachingunya ini memang pandai merayu " gomawo ne aku suka " ucap taehyung , " sama-sama taehyungiee~ " jawab jungkook sambil menunjukkan wajah sok imutnya yang membuat taehyung serasa ingin muntah " ya berhentilah menampakkan wajah seperti itu,ayo masuk " ucap taehyung.

Saat ini jungkook dan taehyung sedang duduk di ruang tamu, taehyung yang teringat akan sesuatu beranjak dari situ menuju dapurnya mengecek apa kuenya sudah matang atau belum. " wah kuenya sudah jadi, tapi kenapa bentuknya sedikit aneh ya. ah tidak masalah kan yang penting rasanya " ucap taehyung.

Taehyung kembali keruang tamu membawa kue yang sudah ia buat tadi " jungkookie cobalah ini,ini buatanku sendiri loh. Jangan dilihat dari bentuknya tapi cobalah rasanya " ucap taehyung memberikan kue itu pada jungkook.

Jungkook mengambil sepotong kue buatan taehyung "emmm kupikir taehyung terlalu banyak memberi garam ini asin bukan manis" pikir jungkook , tapi jungkook tetap mengunyahnya tidak ingin membuat taehyungnya sedih .

"bagaimana rasanya jungkookie ? apa enak ? " Tanya taehyung, jujur saja dia belum mencoba kue buatannya sendiri

" emm…, e-enak kok " ucap jungkook seraya bersusah payah untuk menelan kue asin buatan taehyung ini.

"wah benarkah berarti usahaku tidak sia-sia " ucap taehyung ceria

" hmm oh iya , taehyungie aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan apa kau mau ? Tanya jungkook pada taehyung yang saat ini sedang melepas apron masaknya

"boleh , tapi aku mau ganti baju dulu ne " ucap taehyung sementara jungkook hanya menganggukkan lama setelah itu taehyung sudah berganti pakaian dan wajahnya juga sudah bersih dari adonan kue tadi dan setelah itu mereka menuju sepeda motor milik jungkook.

Jungkook memakaikan taehyung helm yang terasa sangat pas dikepala taehyung setelah itu jungkook menyuruh taehyung untuk naik keatas sepeda motornya " taehyungie kau ingin kemana ? " Tanya jungkook pada taehyung yang sudah duduk di belakangnya.

" hmm…, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke lotte world sudah lama aku tidak kesana" jawab taehyung yang hanya di jawab oke oleh jungkook

At lotte world

Seperti biasa hari ini lotte world sangat ramai di penuhi oleh pengunjung ada yang asli orang korea ada pula wisatawan asing. Semua orang bercampur menjadi satu di tempat ini.

Jungkook saat ini sedang mengantri tiket masuk sementara itu taehyung memilih duduk di bangku yang ada di sekitar situ. " hahh antrian hari ini sangat panjang " gumam taehyung sambil melihat antrian tiket masuk ke dalam lotte world.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian jungkook sudah datang dengan membawa dua tiket untuk dirinya dan taehyung " taehyungie mian ne kau menunggu lama ya, antriannya sangat panjang tadi " ucap jungkook seraya mendudukkan dirinya disamping taehyung

" ahh… gwaenchanayo , aku malah merasa kasihan padamu kau sudah berlama-lama mengantri tiket disana sementara aku enak-enakan duduk disini. kau sih kan sudah kubilang aku saja yang mengatri " oceh taehyung panjang lebar sementara jungkook hanya menunjukkan cengirannya

"yasudah ayo kita masuk taehyungie !" ucap jungkook sambil menggandeng tangan taehyung masuk kedalam lotte world

Mereka berdua sangat menikmati hari ini semua permainan yang menantang adrenalin sudah mereka coba seperti bungee drop dan lainnya,mereka juga mengunjungi toko souvernir dan tidak lupa juga mereka berfoto bersama disana. Setelah dirasa cukup puas mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pulang

Setelah sampai di depan rumahnya taehyung langsung turun dari motor jungkook dan melepaskan helmnya " jungkookie gomawo hari ini sangat menyenangkan " ucap taehyung yang saat ini sudah berdiri di samping jungkook

" nde aku juga, kau masuklah aku akan langsung pulang. dan besok aku akan menjemputmu untuk berangkat bersama kesekolah oke " ucap jungkook sambil sedikit mengasak rambut taehyung

" nde , yasudah kau hati-hati di jalan ya, jangan mengebut !" ucap taehyung mengingatkan kekasihnya untuk tidak mengebut

" hehehe …iya kau tenang saja " setelah mengucapkan kata itu jungkook melajukan sepeda motornya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju rumahnya.

Taehyung masuk kedalam rumahnya hah seperti biasa rumahnya sangat sepi hanya terdengar bunyi detikan jarum jam, tapi untung besok eommanya akan rumahnya tidak akan sepi lagi.

Taehyung menuju kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur empuknya " hari ini sangat menyenangkan sekali , hahh aku beruntung mempunyai jungkook setidaknya aku bisa menikmati indahnya hidup ini sebelum waktuku tiba " ucap taehyung seraya melihat ke arah langit-langit kamarnya.

Saat taehyung akan mulai menutup matanya dan menuju alam mimpi namun kegiatannya itu harus digagalkan oleh sebuah panggilang di handphonennya,

" _sukbu (paman) cal "_

" eoh tumben sekali dia menelfonku " pikirku bingung, karna biasanya pamanku itu jarang menghubungiku karna urusan bisnisnya dan pamanku juga tinggal di America. Huh ternyata banyak sekali saudaraku yang menetap di America.

" yeoboseyo , ada apa paman tumben sekali paman menghubungiku ? " tanyaku padanya dan hanya di jawab kekehan kecil darinya namun setelah itu terdengar helaan nafas dari sana.

" heumm.. taehyungie paman menghubungimu karna paman hanya ingin memberitahumu tentang suatu hal dank au harus tau tentang hal ini, tapi ku harap kau bisa menerimanya " jawab pamanku dari nada suaranya sepertinya ada hal yang tidak menyenangkan telah terjadi.

" ada apa paman ? katakana saja " ucapku penasaran, setelah terdiam cukup lama akhirnya pamanku mulai menjawab.

" taehyungie eommamu …"

" eomma , ada apa dengan eomma paman ? eomma baik-baik saja kan ? " ucapku mulai khawatir

" eommamu dia-dia sudah pergi taehyungie… " ucap pamanku

Deg

 **TBC**

 **hai semua gimana nih tambah ngebosenin kan, yah maafkanlah ff saya yang ngebosenin ini tapi tidak ada salahnya kan meninggalkan review kalian reader'snim**

 **jadi review juseyo ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

LOVE SICK 5

Pairing : kookv

Other cast : BTS member's

" _taehyungie eommamu …"_

" _eomma , ada apa dengan eomma paman ? eomma baik-baik saja kan ? " ucapku mulai khawatir_

" _eommamu dia-dia sudah pergi taehyungie… " ucap pamanku_

 _Deg !_

 **LOVE SICK -**

Ma-maksud paman ? apa eomma sudah … " ucapku dengan suara sedikit bergetar sementara pamanku sekali lagi hanya menghela nafasnya

" ne… eommau sudah meninggal " ucapan pamanku barusan berhasil membuatku meneteskan air mataku. bagaimana bisa eommaku meninggal ? itulah pertanyaan yang ada dikepalaku saat ini aku ingin menanyakannya namun lidahku tiba –tiba terasa menjadi kelu saat pamanku mulai berbicara

" kau pasti terkejut akan hal ini taehyungie tapi ketahuilah eommamu meninggal akibat penyakitnya. penyakit yang sudah lama ia derita.." ucap pamanku. apa penyakit ? setauku eomma tidak mempunyai riwayat penyakit berbahaya.

" huhh paman kau pasti sedang bercanda bukan ?, ayolah ini tidak lucu sama sekali paman. Eomma baik-baik saja kan ?, eomma tidak meninggalkanku kan ? " ucapku bergetar sementara air mataku terus saja mengalir

" taehyungie paman tau ini berat bagimu tapi kau harus bisa menerimanya, ini adalah hal terbaik untuk eommamu Tuhan sayang dengan eommamu taehyungie. Tuhan tidak ingin eommamu menderita lebih jauh lagi.., sebenarnya eommamu selama ini menderita penyakit kanker otak stadium akhir…" ucap pamanku berusaha meyakinkanku untuk percaya bahwa eommaku sudah meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. dan ternyata eommaku memiliki penyakit yang sama denganku, hahh mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul eomma pikirku.

" taehyungie , taehyungie kau masih disana ? " Tanya pamanku yang sedari tadi tidak mendapatkan jawaban dariku

" nde paman … " ucapku lirih "paman kapan jenazah eomma akan sampai dikorea ?" tanyaku jujur saja saat aku menyebut " jenazah eomma" hatiku sangat sakit mengingat aku sudah sebatang kara aku sudah tidak punya orang tua lagi sekarang.

" Besok siang jenazah eommamu akan sampai dikorea kuharap kau sudah bisa mengikhlaskannya taehyungie, eommamu pasti akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini " ucap pamanku

" nde paman aku akan berusaha.. " jawabku " yasudah kalau begitu paman tutup dulu telfonnya ne. masih ada hal yang harus paman selesaikan. " ucap pamanku, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa aku hanya bisa menahan suara tangisku agar pamanku tidak mendengarnya.

" hmmm… yasudah jaga dirimu baik-baik ya " setelah itu hanya terdengar bunyi pip dari ponselku

* _tes tes *_ tetes demi tetes air mata mulai berlomba menuruni wajah tirusku. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa selama ini eomma tidak pernah bercerita padaku bahwa ia juga memiliki penyakit yang mematikan sepertiku ? kenapa eomma menanggungnya sendiri ?

" wae ? kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendiri eomma ? padahal aku ingin menceritakan banyak hal padamu eomma.. "

Taehyung pov end

Author pov

Keesokan harinya jungkook sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah taehyung dan sudah berkali –kali pula ia menekan bel rumah taehyung namun sang pemilik rumah tak kunjung membukakan pintunya.

" aish , anak itu kemana sih. Kenapa dia tidak kunjung membukakan pintunya ? " gerutu jungkook. jungkook akhirnya mencoba mebuka pintu rumah taehyung yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

"eoh tidak terkunci ?, hah anak itu memang teledor bagaimana jika ada pejahat yang masuk dan menyakitinya ? " gerutu jungkook lagi, dan bergegas masuk kedalam rumah taehyungnya.

" taehyungie .. " panggil jungkook namun tidak ada jawaban. " taehungie kau dimana ? " panggil jungkook lagi namun tetap saja tidak mendapat jawaban .

" apa mungkin dia masih tertidur ya ? " pikir jungkook . dan setelah itu jungkook menaiki tangga menuju kamar taehyung.

" _Ceklek "_

" taehyu - , ucapan jungkook terhenti ia terkejut dengan keadaan taehyung saat ini . bagaimana tidak terkejut. Rambutnya yang acak- acakan matanya yang sembab. keadaan taehyung saat ini sangat mengkhawatirkan. Sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa jungkook telah berada dihadapannya.

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan taehyung " taehyungie apa yang terjadi ? kenapa kau menangis ?", jungkook bertanya pada taehyung yang sedari tadi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada lantai kamarnya sambil terus meneteskan air matanya.

" taehyungie jawab aku ! jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini ada apa denganmu ? " jungkook sangat khawatir saat ini hingga ia tidak sadar ia sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya.

" wae… ? kenapa orang yang sangat kusayangi pergi meninggalkanku ? " Tanya taehyung dengan suara yang sangat serak menandakan bahwa ia menangis terlalu lama. Taehyung kemudian melanjutkan pertanyaannya " bahkan ia tidak pernah bercerita padaku tentang keadaannya . Wae… ? kenapa jungkookie !?

" siapa yang kau maksud taehyungie ? aku tidak mengerti, " Tanya jungkook. Jujur saja jungkook bingung siapa orang yang tengah taehyug bicarakan.

" eommaku , eommaku sudah meninggal… sekarang aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi . " jawab taehyung seraya mengangkat wajahnya.

Jungkook melebarkan matanya. Ia tau bagaimana perasaan taehyung saat ini maka dari itu ia langsung memeluk taehyung seraya membisikkan kata –kata penenang.

Jungkook sadar waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 07.15 menit. Itu tandanya ia sudah telat tapi ia tak memperdulikan itu lagi yang terpenting saat ini adalah taehyungnya.

Setelah lebih tenang taehyung melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap jungkook, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya member tatapan . ada apa ?

" Kenapa kau tidak berangkat ke sekolah ? " Tanya taehyung . kemudian jungkook hanya menunjukkan cengiran tanpa dosanya " hehehe.., tidak apa aku akan menemanimu disini, kau kan kekasihku sudah seharusnya aku menemanimu disaat senang maupun sedih " ucap jungkook seraya menghapus air mata taehyung." Sudah jangan menangis lagi "

 **LOVE SICK**

" _tok tok tok "_

" masuk " jawab tuan park dari dalam ruangannya

" appa " ucap jimin seraya masuk kedalam ruang kerja sang appa.

" eoh jimin –ah , ada apa ? Tanya sang appa pada jimin yang saat ini sudah duduk dihadapannya

" aku ingin pindah sekolah." Ucapnya tegas. Sedangkan appanya saat ini mengerutkan dahinya

" kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin pindah sekolah ? bukankah kau bilang kau sangat suka sekolahanmu yang di America itu ? Tanya appa jimin .

" memang aku suka di America, tapi aku ingin mencoba kembali bersekolah di korea appa," jawab jimin yakin.

Sang appa hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah " hahh baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu . memangnya kau ingin bersekolah dimana ? Tanya appanya

" Seoul Performing Art high school , bolehkah appa ?, Tanya jimin pada appanya

" bukankah itu sekolah yang sama dengan jungkook ? , apa kau sangat mencintainya sampai-sampai kau ingin satu sekolah dengannya ? "

Jimin terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari appanya " appa bisakah aku berharap ? berharap agar jungkook dapat mencintaiku ? Tanya jimin , sedangkan sang appa turut sedih mendengar anaknya berbicara seperti itu.

" jimin –ah , sebaiknya kau lupakan perasaanmu itu . masih banyak diluar sana yang lebih baik dari pada jungkook . appa yakin itu. " ucap appanya seraya menepuk pundak jimin

" anio appa ,mianhae aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan jungkook , dan taehyung harus membayar semua ini ." ucap jimin dalam hatinya

 **LOVE SICK**

Saat ini jam dinding dirumah taehyung sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.30 KST. Dan saat ini pula rumah taehyung sedang ramai didatangi para pelayat dari rekan kerja eommanya,guru-guru dan kerabatnya . jenazah eomma taehyung sudah tiba jam 10 tadi. Taehyung yang tidak sanggup melihat secara langsung eommanya yang telah tiada sekarang sedang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri didalam kamarnya ditemani oleh jungkook.

" taehyungie bukalah matamu " ucap jungkook sembari menggenggan jemari taehyung.

 _*Taehyung bingung saat ini dia sedang berada dimana semuanya berwarna putih. Namun kemudian ia mendengar ada suara yang memanggilnya_

" _eomma ?" ucap taehyung tak percaya_

" _nde taehyungie ini eomma , maaf eomma tidak pernah bercerita padamu tentang penyakit yang eomma derita. Eomma hanya tidak ingin membuat bebanmu bertambah berat. "_

" _anio eomma, itu tidak benar. Aku sangat menyayangi eomma jadi mana mungkin aaku merasa terbebani olehmu "_

 _Emmanya maju mendekat kearah taehyung kemudian memeluknya, merasa waktunya sudah tidak banyak lagi eommanya segera melepaskan pelukan mereka._

" _maaf taehyungie, eomma harus segera pergi jaga dirimu baik-baik ne . dan jangan pernah menangis. eomma tidak ingin melihat anak eomma yang manis ini sedih terus menerus ne "_

" _anio !, eomma ! jangan pergi kumohon eomma kembalilah eomma !."_

Jungkook merasakan jemari taehyung mulai bergerak menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi taehyungnya akan sadarkan diri

" Eugh "

" j- jungkookie " lirih taehyung

"nde taehyungie ini aku . syukurlah kau sudah sadar " ucap jungkook lega

" a-aku ingin melihat eomma. Untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum ia di makamkan " ucap taehyung seraya menahan tangisnya

Jungkook membantu taehyung bangun dari tempat tidurnya menuju tempat dimana jenazah eomma taehyung berada. Taehyung melihat wajah eommanya untuk terakhir kali dan ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menangis.

Dan saat ini adalah acara pemakaman eomma taehyung , kali ini taehyung tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. ia menangis. Ia tidak sanggup melihat eommanya. Ia berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi namun ia sadar ini adalah kenyataan kehidupan yang harus ia jalani.

Jungkook semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada taehyung. Jungkook tidak sanggup melihat keadaan taehyung yang seperti ini . hatinya ikut teriris melihatnya.

Skip time

" Taehyungie sudahlah kau jangan menangis terus. Lihatlah matamu sudah sangat sembab , jangan menyakiti diri sendiri tae." Ucap jungkook yang saat ini duduk di sebelah taehyung . saat ini mereka sudah kembali kerumah taehyung pada awalnya taehyung tidak ingin pergi dari makam eommanya namun jungkook tetap memaksa taehyung untuk pulang.

" aku sudah mencobanya jungkookie tapi … tapi aku tidak bisa , ini terlalu menyakitkan aku sangat dekat dengan eommaku. Tapi kenapa eomma pergi begitu cepat ?" ucap taehyung seraya terus berusaha menghentikkan tangisannya.

"hemm kau harus bisa taehyungie, kau harus bisa menerima semua ini. Eommamu pasti akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini . apa kau mau membuat eommamu sedih ? " Tanya jungkook , sedangkan taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

" nah kalau begitu kau tidak boleh menangis lagi ne " ucap jungkook sambil menghapus air mata taehyung

" drrrtttt " jungkook merogoh sakunya mengambil ponselnya yang berbunyi

" yeoboseyo "

" jungkook –ah, kau hari ini jadi mengambil pesananmu tidak ? " Tanya seseorang dari sebrang telfonnya

" ah iya mian aku lupa, sebentarlagi aku akan kesana " jawab jungkook setelah itu sambungan telfon itu terputus.

"taehyungie mian ne aku ada urusan sebentar. Apa tidak apa-apa aku tinggal ? " Tanya jungkook pada taehyung yang dari tadi hanya terdiam sambil melihat kearah lantai kamarnya, setelahnya taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan jungkook.

" hahh baiklah aku pergi dulu ne. selama aku pergi jangan berbuat yang aneh- aneh, mengerti. " ucap jungkook sebelum menutup pintu kamar taehyung dan berlalu pergi dari rumah taehyung.

"huhhh " taehyung menghela nafas lelahnya. Lalu mencoba untuk sedikit menyunggingkan yang menyiratkan kesedihan yang amat mendalam.

" eomma . . . tak bisakah kau lihat senyumku padamu sekarang ? tak bisakah ku lihat senyummu padaku sekarang ? aku sangat menyayangimu eomma dan aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku. Tapi . . ., tapi aku tidak ingin egois, aku tau Tuhan pasti lebih menyayangimu … " taehyung berhenti sejenak menahan sesak didanya kemudian ia melanjutkan ucapannya " seperti yang eomma katakan , aku berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi tapi izinkan aku untuk menangis saat ini saja, untuk yang terakhir kali… " ucap taehyung akhirnya , dan setelah itu ia kembali menumpahkan air matanya untuk yang terakhir kali karna dia sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah menangis lagi.

 **LOVE SICK**

" hoseok –ah , maaf tadi aku lupa untuk mengambilnya " ucap jungkook setelah sampai ditempat temannya yang kita ketahui bernama hoseok

" iya santai saja kawan , ini barangnya semoga kau menyukainya " ucap hoseok seraya memberikan barang itu pada jungkook

" nde gomawo , aku suka tolong sampaikan ucapan terimakasihku pada pamanmu ne dia sudah mau membantuku" ucap jungkook

" ahaha nde, nanti ku sampaikan yasudah aku duluan ne " ucap hoseok setelah itu ia melajukan motornya pergi dari taman itu

" hahh semoga taehyung suka dengan hadiah kecil dariku ini " ucap jungkook, setelah itu ia juga melajukan motornya pergi dari taman itu menju kediaman taehyung

Namun ia tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia sedang di amati oleh seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon

" huhh taehyung, apa ia tidak mendengar perintahku waktu itu untuk menjauhi jungkook. Sepertinya aku memang harus memberi dia pelajaran. " ucap jimin seraya beranjak dari sana dengan perasaan kesal.

.

.

Jungkook saat ini sudah sampai di rumah taehyung kemudian ia masuk kedalam rumah taehyung dan menuju kamarnya. Tapi saat ia sampai dikamar taehyung , disana sudah tidak ada taehyung . jungkook langsung panik

" taehyungie !" " taehyungie! " panggil jungkook kemudian ia melihat taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah blank facenya " heol jungkookie, bisakah kau tidak usah berteriak lagi pula telingaku ini masih sehat kau tau ? " protes taehyung dengan omelannya

Sementara jungkook kali ini yang tercengang . bagaimana tidak padahal tadi taehyung terus saja menangis tapi sekarang malah ia sudah kembali menjadi taehyung yang seperti yang cerewet.

" hei jungkookie kenapa kau malah melamun seperti itu , kau kerasukan ya hiiii " tuduh taehyung sementara itu jungkook langsung menunjukkan muka datarnya

" yak ! bagaimana bisa kau bilang aku sedang kerasukan, aku hanya terkejut saja bukankah kau dari tadi tidak bisa berhenti menangis tapi saat aku sudah kembali kau sudah ceria lagi dan cenderung… cerewet " jujur jungkook dan sukses mendapatkan sebuah jitakan di kepalanya dari taehyung.

" yak ! kau ini , memangnya aku harus menangis terus begitu bukankah katamu eommaku akan sedih jika melihatku menangis terus-menerus , yah jadi aku akan mencoba untuk tidak menangis lagi dan mengikhlaskan eommaku. " jelas taehyung sedangkan jungkook kali ini menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya. taehyung yang melihatnya semakin yakin kalau jungkook ini sedang kerasukan.

" nah begitu baru namjachinguku , akhirnya kau mau tersenyum lagi " ucap jungkook sambil mencubit gemas kedua pipi taehyung.

" yak! Yak ! jungkookie lepaskan aduh sakit tau " teriak taehyung sambil berusaha melepaskan cubitan jungkook di pipinya

" hemm… tidak akan, tapi aku akan melepaskannya dengan satu syarat kau harus menutup matamu "

" hey kau ingin menjahiliku ya , huh tidak ! aku tidak mau menutup mataku! " kekeh taehyung

" oh yasudah, aku tidak akan melepaskan cubitanku kalau begitu " santai jungkook

" yak yak ! ne aku akan menutup mataku tapi kau jangan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh padaku ! " acam taehyung

" nde tenang saja paling aku hanya ingin menciummu " blush seketika pipi taehyung memerah mendengar perkataan jungkook.

Taehyung menutup matanya sementara itu jungkook mengambil barang yang tadi ia pesan pada temannya.

" taehyungie , sekarang buka matamu " perintah jungkook, kemudian taehyung membuka matanya

" woahh jungkookie, ini lucu sekali " ucap taehyung

" hehehe ini aku pesankan untukmu dan untukku, aku menggunakan foto kita saat di lotte world sebagai gambarnya. Bantalnya juga kecil jadi bisa kau bawa kemana-mana , dan jika kita merindukan satu sama lain kau bisa memeluknya. cha ini untukmu dan yang ini untukku " ucap jungkook seraya memberikan bantal kecil itu pada taehyung

Taehyung secara tiba-tiba memeluk jungkook dengan erat , jungkook yang tidak siap hampir saja terjatuh.

" jungkookie , gomawo kau selalu memberiku kejutan-kejutan kecil, aku sangat beruntung bisa bersamamu , jungkookie saranghae " ucap taehyung dalam pelukannya

" ne, aku juga sangat beruntung bisa bersamamu taehyungie, nado saranghae " mereka berdua terlarut dalam kebahagiaan pada sore itu , hingga jungkook memutuskan untuk menginap dirumah taehyung, ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada taehyung.

.

.

" hoammm " jungkook merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya kemudian ia keluar dari kamarnya emm sebenarnya itu kamar taehyung sih , ia mendengar suara orang sedang memasak didapur, ia jadi penasaran apa taehyung yang memasak ?

Taehyung yang menyadari kedatangan jungkook kemudian menunjukkan senyumannya " selamat pagi jungkookie " sapa taehyung pada jungkook yang berada tepat dibelakangnya. " ini aku sudah siapkan roti panggang dan telur mata sapi untukmu " ucap taehyung seraya meanaruh makanan yang telah ia buat di atas meja makan.

" wah dari baunya sepertinya ini enak " ucap jungkook seraya mendudukkan dirinya dikursi meja makan.

" hehehe kau bisa saja, maaf ya aku hannya bisa memasakkanmu makanan yang seperti ini. Kau tau kan aku ini payah dalam hal memasak " ucap taehyung yang juga sudah mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan.

" ahh anio, tidak papa taehyungie yang penting cintamu untukku tidak boleh berkurang " ucap jungkook kemudian ia menambahkan " aku juga tidak mengharuskan calon istriku jago dalam hal memasak kok " jungkook kau sukses membuat wajah taehyung bersemu merah di pagi hari

" yak ! berhentilah merayuku, dan cepatlah habiskan makananmu lalu kita berangkat " kesal taehyung

" ahahah ne,ne tuan putri " goda jungkook

" yak ! " dan mendapatkan teriakan protes dari taehyung

Skip time at school

Jungkook dan taehyung berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju kelas mereka sambil sesekali tertawa , mereka terus saja tertawa tanpa sadar bahwa sedari tadi mereka diperhatikan oleh seseorang yang menatap benci kepada keduanya.

" taehyung –ah , lihat saja kau nanti " ucap orang itu dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah kelaparan , tak terkecuali pasangan jungkook dan taehyung. Setelah memesan dan mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman mereka mulai memakan pesanan mereka berdua. Tapi di sela- sela makan taehyung pamit ingin ke toilet dulu.

Taehyung sedang mencuci tangannya di wastafel dan saat ia akan beranjak keluar dari toilrt itu , ia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan jimin yang langsung menggenggam tangan sangat erat higga taehyung merintih kesakitan.

" ji-jimin –ah , lepaskan ini sakit " taehyung berusa melepaskan tangannya dari jimin

" bukankah sudah kuperingatkan kau untuk menjauh dari kehidupanku dan jungkook , tapi kenapa kau malah terus menempel padanya ! ? " bentak jimin seraya makin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada tangan taehyung

" akh ! , a-aku tidak bisa jimin , aku tidak bisa meninggalkan jungkook, aku tidak bisa… " ucap taehyung

" oh jadi begitu , kau ini menyusahkan ya! , ingat aku sudah memperingatkanmu tapi kau tidak mau mendengarkanku jadi bersiaplah taehyung " ucap jimin seraya mengibaskan tangan taehyung

" oh ya satu lagi kudengar eommamu baru saja meninggal , huhuhu aku turut berduka cita ne… hahaha " ledek jimin seraya pergi meninggalkan taehyung di toilet sendirian

Jungkook yang sedari tadi cemas menunggu taehyung yang tak kunjung kembali dari toilet akan menyusulnya, namun saat ia akan menyusul taehyung, ia melihat taehyung sedang berjalan kearahnya .

" jungkookie mian ne , aku terlalu lama tadi perutku sangat sakit " bohong taehyung

" ah jinjja ? apa sekarang perutmu sudah tidak papa ? " panik jungkook

" ne aku sudah tidak papa, kau jangan khawatir " ucap taehyung seraya menunjukkan senyumannya yang selalu membuat jungkook seperti akan terkena penyakit diabetes.

" ayo kita makan lagi " ajak taehyung seraya menarik tangan jungkook untuk kembali duduk.

 **TBC**

 **Tadaaa annyeong chingudeul ~ , bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter 5 ini ? , mohon reviewnya ya.**

 **Annyeong sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya**


	6. Chapter 6

LOVE SICK CHAP 6

Pairing : kookv

Other cast : BTS member's

 ** _" ne aku sudah tidak papa, kau jangan khawatir " ucap taehyung seraya menunjukkan senyumannya yang selalu membuat jungkook seperti akan terkena penyakit diabetes._**

 ** _" ayo kita makan lagi " ajak taehyung seraya menarik tangan jungkook untuk kembali duduk_** **.**

 **LOVE SICK**

Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan makan mereka yang sempat terhenti , namun sedari tadi jungkook tak bisa melepaskan pandangan matanya dari tangan taehyung ," taehyungie, itu tanganmu kenapa ? " Tanya jungkook

Taehyung yang terkejut langsung menyembunyikan tangannya yang memerah akibat cengkraman yang sangat keras dari jimin tadi, oh ya ngomong-ngomong soal jimin. Taehyung baru tau kalau jimin pindah kesekolahnya

" a-ah ini, tadi tanganku tak sengaja terantuk ganggang pintu di toilet " ucap taehyung tergagap,

"benarkah ?, kau tidak sedang berbohong kan taehyungie ? " Tanya jungkook curiga, pasalnya itu tidak terlihat seperti terantuk sesuatu melainkan seperti bekas cengkraman

" sungguh aku tidak bohong, sudahlah lagi pula ini sudah tidak sakit kok "

Tidak ingin memperpanjang lagi akhirnya jungkook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya

 _*kringgggg_

Bel tanda masuk jam selanjutnya sudah berbunyi ,siswa dan siswi yang berada dikantin kemudian mulai beranjak menuju kelas mereka masing-masing, begitu pula dengan jungkook dan taehyung mereka berdua juga sudah beranjak dari kantin menuju kelas

Setelah sampai dikelas, tak berapa lama kemudian park seonsaengnim memasuki ruang kelas

" selamat siang anak-anak " sapa park seonsaengnim pada seluruh murid " siang saem" jawab seluruh murid serentak

" taehyung " panggil park saem pada taehyung, taehyung yang merasa dipanggil namanya pun mengacungkan tangannya

" ne saem " ucap taehyung seraya mengangkat tangannya

" taehyung, jangan lupa kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu, minggu depan kau kan harus menyanyi di acara amal yang akan di adakan oleh sekolah , jadi kau harus mempersiapkan semuanya semaksimal mungkin ne , dan satu lagi seonsaengnim turut berbela sungkawa atas kepergian eommamu ne" jelas park seonsaengnim

" ne seonsaengnim, saya akan menampilkan penampilan yang terbaik dan terimakasih atas ucapan belasungkawanya saem " ucap taehyung

" ne , yasudah anak-anak kumpulkan tugas yang sudah saya berikan minggu lalu " seru seonsaengnim pada seluruh murid

Skip time

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak 1 menit yang lalu, saat ini jungkook dan taehyung sedang berjalan menuju parkiran tempat motor jungkook berada

" taehyungie, apa kau ingin jalan- jalan ? " Tanya jungkook pada taehyung yang saat ini sedang memakai helmnya

" mmm…, boleh juga sekalian aku ingin menjernihkan pikiranku" jawab taehyung ,

" ah, baguslah , ayo naik ! " seru jungkook , setelah itu jungkook melajukan sepeda motornya keluar dari gerbang sekolah menuju tempat yang taehyung inginkan

Selama diperjalanan mereka berdua saling melemparkan canda tawa dan mengejek satu sama lain, sehingga tidak terasa bahwa mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka yaitu sungai han.

" indah sekali ya pemandangannya " ucap taehyung seraya mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu bangku yang ada disana, sementara itu jungkook yang saat ini telah duduk disamping taehyung hanya mengasak rambut taehyung gemas.

" ne, pemandangan disini memang indah, tapi keindahannya jadi berlipat ganda karna ada kau disini " ucap jungkook seraya menaruh kepala taehyung dipundaknya

" taehyungie ,berjanjilah padaku " ucapnya kemudian

" berjanji ? , untuk apa ? " Tanya taehyung penasaran seraya menyamankan posisi kepalanya dipundak jungkook

" berjanji untuk selalu bersamaku dan jangan pernah pergi dariku " ucap jungkook , taehyung yang mendengar permintaan sederhana jungkook itu pun hanya mampu terdiam, sejujurnya taehyung juga tidak ingin meninggalkan jungkook , tapi penyakit yang dideritanya ini semakin lama akan semakin menggerogoti tubuhnya secara perlahan dan juga sisa waktunya juga tidak cukup banyak.

" mianhae " lirih taehyung sangat pelan , untung saja jungkook tidak mendengar suaranya, kemudian taehyung meneruskan ucapannya

" ya , aku berjanji jungkookie, aku berjanji akan selalu ada disisimu " ucap taehyung seraya menahan rasa sesak didadanya dia terpaksa membohongi jungkook

" kau sudah berjanji taehyungie, jadi jika kau mengingkarinya aku tidak akan memaafkanmu ,kau mengerti !? " ancam jungkook

" iya, iya kau ini cerewet sekali sih , kau ini sudah seperti seorang ahjumma yang selalu mengomeliku di komplek rumahku, kau tau ? ucap taehyung seraya menegakkan badannya

" yak hei ! , bagaimana bisa kau menyamakanku dengan ahjuma itu ?, ya ampun taehyungie namja setampan diriku kau samakan dengan ahjuma, heol bagaimana mungkin ? " ucap jungkook percaya diri, sedangkan taehyung saat ini memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan jungkook yang terkesan terlalu percaya diri itu

" baiklah tuan jeon yang tampan , maafkan aku ne kau itu tampan sekali ~ " ucap taehyung sok memelas

" hehe , begitu dong aku ini kan memang sangat tampan, oh iya taehyungie kau ingin ice cream ? " Tanya jungkook , setelahnya taehyung menganggukan kepalanya semangat

" ahaha , baiklah tunggu disini aku akan membelikanmu ice cream dulu " ucap jungkook seraya beranjak dari taman itu menuju kedai ice cream yang terletak tak jauh dari sungai han

" mianhae … " ucap taehyung, sesaat setelah jungkook pergi menuju kedai ice cream, taehyung kemudian mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan pulpen dari dalam tasnya dan menulis sesuatu disana

 **LOVE SICK**

*Brakkk

Jimin membanting pintu kamarnya keras, hari ini suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik.

" pokoknya aku harus melakukan sesuatu , aku harus menyingkirkan namja sialan itu " ucap jimin seraya menjatukan tubuhnya di sofa yang ada didalam kamarnya. " tapi bagaimana caranya ya ?" pikir jimin, setelah terdiam cukup lama jimin kemudian menyungingkan senyuman miringnya " mmm.. sepertinya aku tau "

Jimin kemudian mengambil smartphonenya yang sebelumnya ia letakkan diatas meja kecil yang ada dikamarnya kemudian menghubungi seseorang

" yeoboseyo .." ucap jimin ,

"ne, ini aku, apa kau bisa membantuku ? " Tanya jimin pada orang yang sedang ditelfonnya

.

.

.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, karna memang café ini sangat ramai akhirnya pesanan jungkook sampai juga setelah membayar jungkook kemudian keluar dari café menuju taman.

Jungkook melihat taehyung yang sepertinya sedang serius menulis di bukunya, kemudian ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya disamping taehyung dan menyodorkan ice cream padanya, taehyung yang terkejut refleks langsung menutup bukunya cepat-cepat kemudian memasukkannya kedalam tasnya

Jungkook yang melihat tingkah aneh taehyungnya itupun mengerinyitkan dahinya bingung , " taehyungie , kau tadi menulis apa ? " Tanya jungkook penasaran

" ah, anio , tidak ada hanya sesuatu yang tidak penting, " ucap taehyung dengan cengirannya

" huh , kau ini sampai sebegitu kagetnya kupikir kau sedang menulis apa ? " ucap jungkook , " ini ice cream mu " lanjutnya

Setelah taehyung mengambil ice creamnya mereka berdua akhirnya sibuk dengan kegiatan _menghabiskan_ ice cream , setelah keduanya selesai menghabisakan ice cream mereka pun berkeliling di sekitar sungai han sambil menikmati segarnya angin sore.

" Jungkookie ayo kita berfoto " ajak taehyung pada jungkook , " kau ini sangat suka berfoto ya " ucap jungkook seraya mendekatkan dirinya pada taehyung yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk mengambil gambar

" hehe, aku ingin membuat kenangan denganmu jungkookie , nanti jika kau merindukanku kau kan tinggal melihat foto- foto kita berdua " ucap taehyung ,

entah mengapa jungkook yang mendengar ucapan taehyung barusan merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak dalam hatinya, dia merasa taehyung seperti akan meninggalkannya. Tapi kemudian ia tepis prasangka itu jauh-jauh

" jungkookie mengapa kau diam saja?, ayo kemari " ucap taehyung seraya menarik jungkook untuk lebih dekat padanya " 1,2 kimchi " ucap taehyung.

Setelahnya mereka berdua pun melanjutkan berjalan-jalan kembali seraya saling mengeratkan genggaman tangan satu sama lain, membuat orang lain yang melihatnya akan merasa iri pada mereka.

Skip time

" jungkookie , gomawo ne untuk hari ini " ucap taehyung setelah mereka sampai didepan rumah taehyung

" ne , aku juga, oh ya kau jangan lupa untuk berlatih ne , sebentar lagi kau kan akan tampil di acara sekolah " ucap jungkook , taehyung kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya " ne , jungkookie " ucap taehyung kemudian disusul oleh kekehan dari jungkook

" yasudah aku pulang dulu , kau jangan melakukan hal yang aneh –aneh mengerti , dan jangan lupa kunci pintu rumahmu sebelum tidur ! " perintah jungkook pada taehyung

" iya, siapp tuan jungkook " ucap taehyung seraya menaruh tangannya di kepala seperti posisi hormat

" ahaha , kau ini menggemaskan sekali sih " ucap jungkook gemas seraya mengasak rambut taehyung , taehyung yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya

" yak ! sudah pulang sana " usir taehyung pada jungkook , " yak ! kau mengusirku ?, baiklah aku pulang , jangan merindukan pangeranmu yang tampan ini ne " ucap jungkook percaya diri , sedangkan taehyung hanya memutar bola matanya malas

Setelah itu jungkook pun melajukan sepeda motornya pergi dari rumah taehyung menuju rumahnya, tapi saat taehyung akan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumahnya, langkahnya terhenti karna mendengar suara orang yang menyapanya

" annyeong " sapa orang itu, taehyung yang terkejut membulatkan kedua matanya mengetahui siapa orang yang barusan menyapanya itu " jin hyung " ucap taehyung kemudian

" kau masih mengingatku ?, huh, kupikir kau sudah lupa denganku " ucap orang tersebut yang kita ketahui bernama jin

" hehe ~ , tentu saja. bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu " ucap taehyung yang saat ini menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya

" oh , ya kalau boleh tau namja tadi itu siapa ? "

" ah, itu. Dia namjachingu-ku, hyung " jawab taehyung malu-malu , namun lain halnya dengan jin dia menampakkan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan

" ahh, ternyata kau sudah mempunyai namjachingu ya, " ucap jin seraya menunjukkan senyuman tipis yang sedikit terlihat menyiratkan kekecewaan, namun taehyung tidak menyadari hal itu

" ne, ah tapi dia orang yang sangat menyebalkan hyung," ucap taehyung ,

" haha, kau ini , kekasih sendiri kau jelek-jelekkan "

" tapi itu memang kenyataan hyung, ah sudahlah , oh ya ayo hyung masuk udaranya semakin dingin disini " tawar taehyung pada jin

" bolehkah ? " Tanya jin , yang tanpa kata-kata langsung taehyung tarik untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya

Setelah mempersilahkan jin untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamunya , taehyung kemudian turut mendudukkan dirinya disana.

" oh, ya kapan kau datang jin hyung ? " Tanya taehyung

" mmm, aku baru saja tiba , aku bosan dirumah lalu aku teringat padamu jadi lah aku kerumahmu " jelas jin , taehyung yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya

" hah…, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu ya hyung, apa lagi saat kau pindah ke jepang kau tidak berpamitan padaku " cemberut taehyung ,

" hehe, mian taehyung, aku hanya takut kalau aku berpamitan padamu yang ada aku malah tidak jadi pergi " ucap jin

" huh.. yasudahlah , yang terpenting kau sudah kembali…. , oh ya , aku hampir lupa. Kau mau minum apa hyung ? " Tanya taehyung yang akan beranjak menuju dapur

" tidak, tidak usah taehyung aku pamit saja besok aku kesini lagi, lagi pula ini sudah malam dan kau pasti sangat lelah " ucap jin seraya bangkit dari duduknya

" yah…, kenapa kau berkunjungnya sebentar sekali hyung, baiklah hati-hati dijalan hyung , tapi awas saja kalau besok kau tak kemari !" ancam taehyung , yang terlihat semakin menggemaskan dimata jin

" ahaha .., nde aku berjanji , yasudah aku pamit. " ucap jin, dan setelah itu taehyung mengantar jin sampai di depan rumahnya, setelah mengucapkan kata-kata selamat malam jin-pun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari rumah taehyung menuju rumahnya yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari situ.

Setelah sampai di rumahnya Jin kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur king sizenya , setelah mengetahui satu fakta bahwa taehyung telah memiliki kekasih membuatnya merasa sakit dan kecewa, tapi ini salahnya juga mengapa ia dari dulu tak pernah berani mengungkapkan perasaannya pada taehyung. Justru ia malah pergi jauh, berharap agar ia bisa melupakan perasaannya namun itu sia-sia, faktanyan sampai saat ini rasa itu masih ada untuk taehyung.

" hah.. , coba saja kau belum memiliki kekasih, pasti saat ini aku sudah menjadikanmu kekasihku taehyung. " gumam jin sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya

 **TBC**

Annyeong…. Maaf semua updatenya kelamaan abisnya kegiatan di sekolah banyak banget , maaf kalo makin geje ffnya , mohon sarannya ya ^^

Review juseyo ….


	7. Chapter 7

LOVE SICK

Main cast : jeon jungkook

Kim taehyung

Other cast : BTS member's

* * *

Sinar mentari mulai menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamarku, hari ini aku merasa kepalaku sangat sakit melebihi hari-hari sebelumnya, ditambah lagi penglihatanku yang mulai mengabur. namun aku

tetap melangkahkan kakiku menuju taman belakang rumahku tempat dimana biasanya aku dan eomma menghabiskan waktu senggang bersama, tempat yang menenangkan ditemani kicauan burung dan bunga-bunga yang indah, bunga itu eommaku yang menanamnya dia sangat suka sekali berkebun. Hahh.. tak terasa aku menitihkan air mataku, huh kenapa aku menangis padahal aku sudah berjanji pada eomma untuk tidak menangis lagi tapi mengapa ini menyesakkan, sungguh aku tidak tahan.

Aku menghapus air mataku kasar " eomma, bagaimana kabarmu ?, apakah kau baik-baik saja disana ? " .aku membentuk seulas senyum diwajahku, " apa eomma, tau ? aku sangat merindukan eomma, tunggulah aku eomma sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulmu " setelah mengatakan kalimat itu aku merasakan kepalaku makin terasa sakit dan semua menjadi buram dan tak terasa apa-apa lagi setelah itu.

 **LOVE SICK**

" _Tok tok tok "_

" hahh " jin menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, Ini sudah ketukan yang kesekian kalinya namun taehyung tak kunjung membukakan pintunya, ada rasa sedikit khawatir dalam benak jin, dia merasa jika taehyung sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik saat ini, karna rasa khawatirnya makin menjadi-jadi, jin memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu rumah taehyung. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, Dan gotcha ! jin berhasil mendobraknya.

Jin mencari taehyung ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dirumah taehyung, namun ia masih belum menemukan keberadaan taehyung

" hah.., taehyung kau dimana ? setelah terdiam beberapa lama jin kemudian teringat sesuatu " ah, iya aku tau, taman " kemudian ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman belakang rumah taehyung

Setelah jin sampai di taman belakang, ia terkejut, ia terkejut melihat taehyung yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri disana, segera ia berlari kearah tubuh taehyung yang tergeletak kemudian ia menggendong taehyung, keluar rumah taehyung menuju rumah sakit, karna wajah taehyung sangat pucat.

 **Skip time at seoul hospital**

Taehyung kini terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan infuse yang menempel di punggung tangannya, disampingnya jin selalu menggenggam tangan taehyung seraya berdoa agar taehyung cepat sadarkan diri, namun ditengah-tengah kegiatan berdoanya seorang dokter masuk kedalam ruang rawat taehyung

" apakah anda keluarganya ? "

" ya saya hyung-nya " sang dokter kemudian menunjukkan senyumannya lalu berkata

" bisa keruangan saya sebentar ?, ada yang harus saya beri tahukan " ucap sang dokter tersebut , setelah jin menganggukkan kepalanya, ia dan dokter tersebut keluar dari ruang rawat taehyung menuju ruangan sang dokter

" begini , adik anda mengidap penyakit kanker otak stadium 3 dan ia harus menjalani terapi " ucapan dokter tersebut mampu membuat jin membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut, bagaimana mungkin taehyung yang ceria harus mengidap penyakit mematikan seperti ini, sungguh jin tak menyangka

" anda tidak bercanda kan dokter ?, tidak mungkin taehyung mengidap penyakit itu "

" taehyung sudah sering check up disini, dan dia bilang tidak ingin membuat semua orang khawatir jadi ia selalu menolak jika harus melakukan terapi, namun jika dibiarkan , saya takut jika penyakitnya akan semakin parah " seluruh tubuh jin rasanya sangat lemas mendengarnya, ia sungguh tak tega pada taehyung

" jadi saya harap, anda bisa membujuknya untuk terapi , " jin hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas lelah, seraya menganggukkan kepalanya setelah itu membungkukkan kepalanya lalu bergegas pergi dari ruang dokter menuju ruang rawat taehyung.

Saat ini jin berada disamping tubuh taehyung yang masih setia menutup matanya, jin memandang kosong wajah taehyung, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka, _mengapa ?, mengapa harus taehyung ?_ , erangnya dalam hati.

jin terus terdiam cukup lama masih dalam posisi seperti tadi, memandang kosong wajah taehyung , yang masih terlihat pucat, namun saat ia akan beranjak menuju sofa yang ada disamping ranjang ruang rawat taehyung , untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya, gerakannya terhenti , ia tertegun untuk beberapa saat, jari-jemari taehyung bergerak, dan sedikit demi sedikit pula matanya mulai terbuka,

" eungh, " taehyung mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, sampai retinanya menangkap tubuh seseorang yang terduduk disampingnya dengan wajah yang khawatir, " j-jin hyung "

" ya, ini aku taehyung, syukurlah kau sudah sadar " lega jin, sedangkan taehyung masih bingung apa sebenarnya yang terjadi, seingatnya tadi ia masih berada di taman belakang rumahnya, tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah terbaring di rumah sakit ini.

" memangnya apa yang terjadi, hyung ? " jin yang melihatnya hanya menunjukkan senyuman yang terlihat tampan di wajahnya yang memang sudah tampan.

" tak apa, tadi hyung menemukanmu pingsan di taman belakang rumahmu, jadi hyung membawamu kemari, dan untungnya kau sudah sadar " jelas jin

" terimakasih hyung dan maaf aku merepotkanmu " taehyung menunjukkan senyumannya yang masih terlihat sangat manis walaupun, wajahnya tidak bisa berbohong bahwa taehyung dalam keadaan yang tidak baik sekarang.

Jin menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak setuju, " kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu, karna kau itu sama sekali tidak merepotkan "

" oh ya, apa kau ingin makan buah ? " tanya jin

" ah, tidak usah hyung, eum aku ingin berjalan-jalan ditaman rumah sakit ini saja " pinta taehyung yang langsung disetujui oleh jin, kemudian jin menyiapkan kursi roda lalu membantu taehyung untuk duduk di kursi roda.

Setelah keduanya sampai di taman yang ada dirumah sakit tersebut, mereka berdua sama-sama menikmati angin yang menerpa wajah keduanya, suasana yang sangat menenangkan hati.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama jin akhirnya membuka mulutnya, " eommamu sangat sibuk ya ?, sampai pagi – pagi sudah tidak ada dirumah " taehyung terdiam cukup lama sebelum menjawab pertanyaan jin

" eomma sudah tidak ada hyung, eomma sudah ada ditempat yang indah sekarang, dan sekarang ia tak akan pernah merasa kesakitan lagi "

Jin terkejut mendengarnya , sepertinya hari ini ia terlalu banyak terkejut, ia jadi merasa tak enak pada taehyung

" mianhae, aku tak tau kalau eommamu sudah tidak ada "

" tak apa hyung, lagi pula aku sudah berjanji pada eomma untuk tak menangis lagi " ucap taehyung seraya menunjukkan senyumannya yang meneduhkan.

Jin membalas senyuman taehyung lalu mengasak rambutnya lembut, " kau pasti bisa taehyung, dan berjanjilah untuk selalu tersenyum ." jin terdiam sejenak " dan satu lagi, kumohon kau mau menjalani terapi itu "

Kini taehyung yang terkejut, bagaimana bisa jin tau ? apa dokter shin yang memberi tahunya ? tebak taehyung dalam hati.

" kau tak usah menyembunyikannya tae , aku tau semuanya, penyakitmu , aku tau itu "

Taehyung menunjukkan senyuman lelahnya , ia lelah dengan semua ini, tidak bisakah ia hidup tenang tanpa harus menjalani terapi seperti dulu. Bisakah ?.

" anio, aku tidak mau hyung , toh cepat atau lambat aku akan mati, jadi aku tak membutuhkan terapi. "

" KAU INI BICARA APA HAH !?, kau harus optimis, kau pasti bisa sembuh tae " sentak jin, ia terlalu emosi, sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud untuk membentak taehyung, ia hanya takut taehyung akan pergi untuk selamanya.

" hyung, kumohon jangan paksa aku untuk terapi, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan tenang , itu saja "

Jin yang akan melayangkan protesnya lagi, namun taehyung buru-buru bicara terlebih dahulu

" kumohon hyung , kumohon Biarkan aku melakukan apa yang aku inginkan "

Jin sudah tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, ia sungguh semakin tak tega melihat kondisi taehyung, wajahnya yang semakin pucat, dan juga matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca, oh ia sungguh tak tega.

" hyung, aku bosan disini , aku ingin kembali ke kamar "

Tanpa banyak bicara jin memutar kursi roda taehyung, kembali ke kamar rawat taehyung, tanpa jin sadari taehyung menitihkan air matanya, ia juga masih ingin hidup lebih lama, ia masih muda masih banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan. Tapi apa boleh buat, ini kenyataan hidupnya yang harus ia jalani.

 **LOVE SICK**

" maaf nomor yang anda hubungi tidak aktif atau berada diluar area - " "pip"

Jungkook menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuknya, sudah berkali-kali ia menghubungi taehyung namun tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dan juga sudah berkali-kali pula ia mengiriminya pesan singkat namun tetap saja tak satupun pesannya di balas oleh taehyung.

Jungkook sudah tidak tahan ia khawatir, ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada taehyung. Maka dari itu jungkookpun segera bergegas bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuruni anak tangga rumahnya. Untung saja hari ini sekolah diliburkan jadi ia bisa dengan bebas bertemu dengan taehyung. Jungkookpun langsung saja mengendarai motor sportnya dan menjalankannya dengan kecepatan yang sedang,

 **Skip time**

 **At taehyung house**

Jungkook menghentikan sepeda motornya tepat di depan rumah taehyung, setelah melepas helm yang menutupi kepalanya ia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu rumah taehyung lalu mengetuk pintunya, sekali, dua kali, dan sampai ke-empatkalinya namun tetap saja taehyung tak kunjung membukakan pintunya. Hal itu membuat jungkook semakin dilanda rasa khawatir yang amat sangat, jungkook pun mencoba membuka kenop pintunya dan ia semakin khawatir karna pintu rumah taehyung nyatanya tak terkunci dan ada sedikit kerusakan pada pintu rumah taehyung.

Dengan cepat ia berlari masuk kedalam sambil meneriakkan nama taehyung, namun percuma saja karna tak ada taehyung disana jungkook juga sudah ke kamar taehyung dan hanya menemukan ponsel taehyung disana.

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang taehyung dia bingung ' taehyung sebenarnya, kau dimana ? ' itulah pertanyaan yang ada dibenaknya saat ini, ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

" apa mungkin, taehyung ada di makam eommanya ya ? " gumamnya, setelah itu jungkook memutuskan mencari taehyung di sana.

.

.

.

Jungkook menyerah pasalnya tadi saat ia tiba di makam eomma taehyung, dia tetap tak menemukan keberadaan kekasihnya tersebut. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah taehyung Jungkook memejamkan kelopak matanya dan menyadarkan punggungnya pada sofa ruang tamu taehyung.

Pada awalnya jungkook tak berniat untuk tidur tetapi rasa lelahnya mencari taehyung sejak tadi membuat kedua matanya menjadi berat dan lama kelamaan hanya terdengar dengkuran halus dari jungkook yang kini tengah tertidur.

 **Seoul hospital**

Sejak kejadian di taman tadi taehyung maupun jin kini sama-sama terdiam dan fokus pada kegiatan masing- masing, seperti jin yang saat ini sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Sedangkan taehyung saat ini ia sedang menerawang jauh kejadian-kejadian yang telah berlalu, saat ia dan jungkook menghabiskan waktu bersama,jungkook yang selalu ada untuknya , jungkook yang selalu membuatnya merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung didunia ini. _Hah …_ ia merindukan jungkook _nya_.

" eum.. jin hyung " jin yang merasa dipanggil namanya pun menolehkan kepalanya pada taehyung seraya bertanya 'ada apa ?' ,

" bolehkah aku pulang sekarang ?, kurasa keadaanku sudah cukup baik "

" tak boleh , dokter menyuruhmu untuk dirawat disini beberapa hari minimal sampai besok kau baru boleh pulang . "

" tapi hyu- "

" taehyung, turuti saja apa kata dokter , besok kau boleh pulang tapi tidak untuk sekarang , kalau kau memaksa untuk pulang sekarang ,aku akan menyuruhmu untuk menjalani terapi itu. Mengerti. ?

Taehyung menyerah ia takkan bisa melawan jin, jadinya ia akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang sekarang.

" baiklah, tapi hyung bolehkah aku meminjam ponselmu ?, aku ingin menghubungi jungkook " jujur ini hal yang paling jin tak suka. ia benci saat ia merasakan perasaan ini, perasaan cemburu ini hanya membuat hatinya sakit. Ia tau ia seharunya tak pantas mempunyai rasa cemburu pada taehyung

" hyung, jin hyung " taehyung melambaikan tangannya dihadapan jin yang sedang melamun. Jin yang tersadar dari lamunannya langsung saja reflek memberikan ponselnya pada taehyung. Taehyung menerimanya lalu mengetikkan nomor yang sudah sangat ia hafal.

" _tuuut tuuut tuuut "_

taehyung menunggu jungkook menjawab paggilannya dengan sabar. Tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara seorang namja yang dapat menenangkan hatinya, terdengar jungkook yang mengatakan 'yeoboseyo' namun suaranya seperti baru bangun tidur.

" _jungkookie, ini aku- taehyung "_

" _taehyungie , ini benar kau, kemana saja kau hari ini, kau tau aku sangat mencemaskanmu ' ucap jungkook disebrang sana dengan cepat_

" _hehe, maaf aku tak mengabarimu tadi, aku baik-baik saja, jadi kau jangan khawatir dan jangan mencariku, aku sekarang sedang bersama pamanku "_

" _benarkah ?, kau tak berbohong kan ? " ucap jungkook dengan nada curiga_

" _b-benar, aku tak sedang berbohong "_ taehyung melihat kearah jin yang juga sedang melihatnya.

" _yasudah, kalau begitu selamat bersenang-senang bersama pamanmu dan sampaikan juga salamku padanya "_

" _ne, annyeong "_ setelah itu taehyung menutup panggilan tersebut. Diiringi dengan nafas kasar yang keluar dari bibirnya, ia berbohong lagi, ia membohongi jungkooknya lagi, ia juga tak mungkin mengatakan bahwa saat ini ia berada dirumah sakit.

Setelah taehyung mengembalikan ponselnya pada jin, ia kemudian menidurkan tubuhnya yang lemah pada kasur rumah sakit itu. " hyung " panggilnya pada jin yang memasukkan ponselnya pada kantong celananya, sambil berkata " hmm "

" apa aku boleh berharap ?, berharap tuhan mengijinkanku untuk lebih lama hidup didunia ini, menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama orang – orang yang aku sayangi. Bersamamu,jungkook dan _mungkin_ bersama jimin juga, yah meskipun aku tau jimin sangat membenciku, tapi dia tetap kuanggap sebagai sahabatku. "

" kau harus yakin tae, kau harus yakin kalau kau bisa, meskipun nanti pada akhirnya kau harus kalah dengan penyakitmu tapi setidaknya kau sudah berusaha. Dan aku berharap kau bisa melawan penyakitmu itu. "

Taehyung menunjukkan senyum manisnya " ya, aku juga berharap seperti itu hyung " taehyung memberi jeda sebentar lalu melanjutkan ucapannya lagi " hyung besok datanglah kesekolahku, besok aku akan bernyanyi untuk acara amal yang diselenggarakan oleh sekolah, jadi aku harap hyung mau melihatku "

Jin terlihat berpikir sebentar namun tak lama setelah itu ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia besok akan datang kesekolah taehyung. " baiklah aku besok akan datang, tapi awas saja jika suaramu malah membuat semua orang lari ketakutan " ucap jin yang sedang menjahili taehyung

" yak !, hyung asal kau tau saja suaraku ini sangat merdu. Tau. " ucap taehyung cemberut

Jin mengacak surai lembut taehyung " hahaha , ya aku tau. Nah lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat agar besok kau bisa tampil maksimal. Aku keluar sebentar. "

Taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, setelah jin keluar dan menutup pintu. Taehyung kembali merasakan sakit yang amat sangat dikepalanya lagi,

" ya, aku memang ingin selalu bersama dengan kalian, tapi di dunia yang berbeda." Taehyung berucap ditengah-tengah penyakitnya yang kambuh seraya menunjukkan senyuman manisnya.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong semua , masih adakah yang inget sama ff absurdku ini ? hehe meskipun gak ada yang inget tapi aku tetep mau nyelesain ff ini. But let me know what do you think about this chapter ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Main cast : jeon jungkook

Kim taehyung

Other cast : BTS member

Pagi Ini jin mengantar taehyung kembali ke apartemennya awalnya jin melarang taehyung untuk sekolah karna khawatir kalau tiba-tiba saja penyakit taehyung kembali kambuh. Namun taehyung memaksa untuk tetap masuk sekolah dan meyakinkan jin bahwa keadaannya baik-baik saja.

" baiklah, tapi aku yang akan mengantarmu kesekolah sekalian melihat penampilanmu nanti. "

Taehyung menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya seraya mengucapkan "oke," lalu berlalu menaiki anak tangga rumahnya menuju kamarnya, sedangkan jin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan taehyung. Setelah menunggu tak terlalu lama akhirnya taehyungpun sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya dan menarik jin untuk segera berangkat menuju sekolah.

Jin memasangkan helmnya pada kepala taehyung yang kecil itu dan membuat jarak keduanya menjadi sedikit dekat, sehingga mungkin jika ada orang yang melihat mereka menyangka bahwa jin dan taehyung adalah sepasang kekasih yang sangat manis.

' _click '_

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari ternyata sedari tadi ada seseorang yang memperhatikan keduanya dengan sebuah kamera ditangannya. Ketika jin atau taehyung tak sengaja menoleh ia akan segera bersembunyi.

Setelah melihat-lihat hasil jepretannya tadi ia tersenyum puas dan kemudian berlalu pergi dari tempat itu saat jin dan taehyung telah pergi menuju ke sekolah.

.

.

.

 **LOVE SICK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook sampai didepan rumah taehyung namun saat ia akan mengetuk pintu rumah taehyung ia mendapat sebuah nontifikasi di handphonenya, kemudian jungkook membuka nontifikasi itu dan selanjutnya air mukanya mengeras. Setelah itu ia kembali kearah motornya dan melajukkannya cepat menuju sekolah pikirannya mulai kacau. Bagaimana tidak dipagi hari seperti ini ia mendapatkan sebuah kiriman foto kekasihnya bersama namja lain yang tak ia kenal dengan pose yang membuatnya cemburu, seperti ketika taehyung memegang tangan namja itu, ketika mereka tertawa bersama, dan ketika namja itu memakaikan helm kekepala taehyungnya. Ia marah. Ia kesal tidak ada yang boleh melakukan itu pada taehyung kecuali dirinya. Ya jungkook memang sangat posesive pada kekasihnya itu.

Setelah jungkook sampai disekolah dan memarkirkan sepeda motornya ia kemudian berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya dan taehyung. Tak dipedulikannya siswa siswi yang menyapanya, saat ini yang ada dikepalanya adalah taehyung dan namja yang bersama taehyung difoto tadi. Saat sampai dikelasnya ia melihat taehyung sedang memainkan handphonenya cepat saja ia langsung menarik tangan taehyung untuk mengikutinya. taehyung yang awalnya terkejut atas perlakuan jungkook yang tiba-tiba menariknya menuju atap sekolah akhirnya hanya pasrah dan berjalan dibelakang jungkook.

Setelah sampai di atap sekolah jungkook kemudian melepaskan tarikan tangannya pada taehyung dan kemudian menatap taehyung tajam, hingga membuat taehyung yang ditatap seperti itu oleh jungkook mulai bertanya – Tanya ' _ada apa dengan jungkook.?'_

" e-em , jungkookie ada apa ?, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu ? "

Jungkook menghela nafasnya kasar untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa kesalnya. " siapa namja itu ? "

Taehyung menautkan alisnya bingung namja , siapa namja yang jungkook maksud ?. " maksudmu, aku sungguh tidak mengerti ? "

Jungkook kemudian menunjukkan foto yang ia terima tadi pagi pada taehyung, seketika saja taehyung membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

" ini. Apa kau sudah ingat ? "

" j-jungkookie, itu jin hyung. Dia hanya temanku sungguh aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan dia. Kumohon kau jangan salah paham ."

" benarkah ?, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa percaya ya," ujar jungkook dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

" sungguh, aku berani bersumpah aku memang hanya berteman dengan jin hyung, tidak lebih "

" kau masih bisa mengelak !. Dan aku juga tau kemarin kau membohongiku kan!?, kau bilang kemarin kau sedang bersama dengan pamanmu tapi nyatanya kau menghabiskan waktu bersama namja itu kan !. "

Taehyung tak bisa berkata apa –apa lagi, semua itu memang benar, kemarin ia memang tidak sedang bersama pamannya namun ia dirawat dirumah sakit dengan ditemani jin disampingnnya.

" kau diam ?, berarti memang benar kau selingkuh dengannya. Hah , aku tidak menyangka kau menghianatiku kim taehyung. Aku sungguh tidak menyangka kau sekejam ini padaku " jungkook memanggil taehyung dengan nama lengkapnya itu tandanya ia benar-benar marah pada taehyung saat ini.

" mianhae, tapi itu tidak benar jungkookie, kumohon percayalah padaku " ucap taehyung seraya menggenggam tangan jungkook namun malah ditepis secara kasar oleh jungkook.

" kau jahat tae, aku benar – benar kecewa padamu " setelah mengatakan hal itu jungkook langsung pergi meninggalkan taehyung sendirian disana dengan bantingan pintu yang keras dan pas dengan itu air mata taehyung jatuh dari kedua matanya.

Taehyung menangis tanpa suara hatinya sakit mengingat perkataan jungkook padanya, wajah jungkook yang sangat dingin yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya dan kali pertamanya ia melihat ekspresi itu ditunjukkan untuknya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini seoul performing art high school akan mengadakan acara amal untuk anak penderita penyakit kanker, keadaan di aula sekolahpun sudah sangat ramai meskipun acaranya masih akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Orang – orang hilir mudik kesana kemari semakin lama semakin banyak yang datang. Tak terkecuali satu orang yaitu jin. Dia menolehkan kepalanya kesegala penjuru arah mencari taehyung. Namun ia tak kunjung menemukan anak itu.

" mungkin ia sedang bersiap-siap untuk tampil "ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Setelah itu ia kemudian memutuskan untuk berkeliling melihat bangunan sekolah ini.

Ditengah –tengah kegiatannya berkeliling tiba-tiba ada yang tak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya. Jin menolong namja itu untuk berdiri namun saat namja itu mulai mengangkat wajahnya " kau " jin memberi jeda ucapannya dan orang itu juga sama terkejutnya dengan jin

" jimin " / " jin hyung " ucap keduanya bersamaan.

 **Skip time : at canteen**

Setelah pertemuan tak sengaja mereka tadi jin dan jimin memutuskan untuk mengobrol di kantin sekolah yang cukup ramai.

" apa yang kau lakukan disini hyung ? " Tanya jimin seraya menyeruput orange juicenya

" hanya ingin melihat penampilan taehyung saja. " jimin yang mendengar nama taehyungpun tersedak

" jimin-ah gwaenchana ?, kau ini, pelan-pelan kalau minum " nasehat jin pada jimin yang kini sedang terbatuk

" t- taehyung , mm.. apa hyung masih menyukainya ?" jin terdiam sebentar, jimin memang tau kalau jin dari dulu menyukai taehyung tapi jin saja yang tidak berani mengungkapkannya.

" ya, sebenarnya rasa itu masih ada, tapi aku harus melupakannya jim " jimin mengerutkan dahinya

" apa hyung tak ingin mendapatkannya ? " jimin kembali bertanya yang hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh jin

" tidak. Karna aku tau ia sudah bahagia saat ini dengan namja pilihannya , jadi aku tidak akan mengganggu hubungan mereka, yah meskipun orang yang taehyung cintai bukan aku tapi aku sudah cukup bahagia melihat taehyung tersenyum lebar bersama kekasihnya. "

Jimin tertegun dengan ucapan jin barusan ia merasa seperti tersendir, ia merasa ia sudah sangat jahat pada taehyung , tapi entah menagapa rasanya ia sangat tidak rela melihat jungkook bersama taehyung.

" hyung, apa aku kejam ? "

" apa maksudmu ? "

" kupikir aku ini kejam hyung, bayangkan saja aku sudah menyakiti orang yang jelas – jelas sangat baik padaku, tapi rasanya aku sangat tidak rela jika ia mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Sehingga aku melakukan berbagai cara untuk menyingkirkan orang itu . " wajah jimin berubah menjadi sendu

Rasanya jin tau siapa orang yang jimin maksud dengan kata 'orang itu ', " jimin –ah , kau masih membenci taehyung ? "

Jimin diam, itu benar, ya ia masih membenci taehyung sahabat baiknya dulu, sahabat yang dulu ia sayangi, sahabat yang dulu selalu ia lindungi tapi kini semua berubah saat sebuah kesalahpahaman terjadi diantara keduanya.

"hah" jin menghela nafasnya kemudian mulai membenarkan posisi duduknya. " jimin –ah , dengar. Aku tau jauh dalam lubuk hatimu kau tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan kau juga sebenarnya masih sangat menyayangi taehyung kan ?, tapi egomu saja yang terlalu tinggi "

" tap – " ,

" melihat orang yang kita cintai bersama orang lain memang menyakitkan, tapi akan lebih menyakitkan lagi apabila orang yang kita cintai berhasil kita dapatkan namun, nyatanya malah ia tak bisa tertawa lepas selepas bersama orang pilihannya itu. Apa itu yang kau inginkan .? ",

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, " tidak hyung, aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. "

Jin menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya pada jimin " cinta itu memang menyakitkan, tapi jangan sampai hanya karna cinta kau berubah menjadi orang jahat hingga menyakiti orang lain dan dirimu sendiri ."

Jimin semakin merasa bersalah pada taehyung akan semua perbuatannya selama ini, tak seharusnya ia berlaku seperti itu pada taehyung yang sangat baik padanya.

" dan satu lagi aku akan memberi tau satu hal padamu tentang taehyung "

" apa hyung ? " jimin mulai penasaran

" taehyung, dia menderita kanker otak "

 _Deg_

Jimin membulatkan kedua bola matanya terkejut, rasa bersalahnya pada taehyung semakin berlipat, ia sungguh merasa menjadi orang terjahat.

" b-bagaimana bisa ? "

" reaksimu tak jauh berbeda saat aku baru mengetahui hal itu juga, kau pasti bertanya – Tanya, bagaimana bisa orang seceria taehyung yang terlihat baik-baik saja diluar ternyata menanggung penyakit mematikan seperti itu. "

jimin kembali menundukkan kepalanya "aku sungguh tidak menyangka hyung jika taehyung mengidap penyakit mematikan seperti itu. tapi hyung, apa taehyung masih mau memaafkan ku ?

" jimin –ah , apa kau tau waktu taehyung dirawat dirumah sakit, ia berharap agar kau mau memaafkannya dan menjalin persahabatan seperti dulu lagi, meskipun ia tidak yakin kau mau memaafkannya "

Hatinya berdenyut sakit mendengar penjelasan dari jin , betapa kejamnya dirinya, hanya karna cinta ia sampai rela menghalalkan segala cara untuk menyingkirkan taehyung.

'taehyung –ah , mianhae' ucapnya dalam hati

.

.

.

Taehyung berdiri didepan kaca wastafel toilet sekolahnya, ia memandang wajahnya yang berantahkan jejak air mata yang mulai mengering terlihat di wajahnya yang pucat.

" hah.. , taehyung kau tak boleh menangis kau harus kuat " semangatnya pada diri sendiri

 _Drrrrttt Drrrrttt_

Taehyung merogoh saku celananya melihat siapa penelfon yang ternyata guru musiknya

" yeoboseyo "

"…."

"nde , saya akan segera kesana seonsaengnim "

 _' Pip ',_ setelah sambungan telfon terputus taehyung membasuh wajahnya kemudian merapikan sedikit penampilannya lalu berlalu pergi menuju ruang guru

Setelah sampai diruang guru ia segera menuju meja guru musiknya. " permisi junhwa saem "

" ne,oh taehyung, bagaimana kau sudah siap untuk tampil ? "

" ne, saya sudah siap saem, " ucap taehyung yakin disertai senyuman di wajahnya yang membuat seonsaengnimnya ikut tersenyum bangga

" bagus, jangan lupa tekhniknya, nah sekarang kau bersiap-siaplah kostumnya juga sudah disiapkan. Semangat semoga berhasil ! " ucap junhwa saem seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak taehyung

"ne, terimakasih saem. "

Setelah taehyung selesai berganti pakaian dan telah siap tampil taehyung menunggu di ruang tunggu di balik panggung yang sudah disediakan oleh sekolah, ia mendengar sang mc menyebut namanya untuk naik keatas panggung, dengan hati yang berdebar ia mengumpulkan keberanian dengan menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskan nafasnya.

Terdengar bunyi tepuk tangan saat taehyung naik keatas panggung, taehyung mulai berjalan ketengah panggung mengedarkan pandangannya mencari satu sosok yang ia tangisi tadi namun ia malah melihat jin yang melambaikan tangannya pada taehyung, taehyung menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. kemudian mengucapkan kata-kata pembuka.

" selamat siang semuanya " sapa taehyung. " hari ini aku akan membawakan sebuah lagu untuk seseorang yang special untukku, meskipun ia tidak ada disini tapi kuharap ia mau memaafkanku dan mendengar lagu ini "

Setelah taehyung mengucapkan kata-kata pembuka, kemudian musicpun mulai dimainkan

 ** _Baby, baby are you listening ?_**

 ** _Wondering where you've been all my life_**

 ** _I just started living_**

 ** _Oh, baby, are you listening ?_**

 ** _When you say you love me_**

 ** _Know I love you more_**

 ** _And when you say you need me_**

 ** _Know I need you more_**

 ** _Boy I dore you_**

 ** _Baby, can ya hear me ?_**

 ** _When I'm crying out for you_**

 ** _I'm scared, oh, so scared_**

 ** _But when you're near me_**

 ** _I fell like I'm standing with an army_**

 _ **A man armed with weapons ~**_

Taehyung membawakan dengan sangat baik lagu itu hingga membuat orang yang mendengarnya ikut hanyut dalam lagu yang dibawakan oleh taehyung. Tak terkecuali satu orang yang taehyung cari sedari tadi, ya, jungkook melihat penampilan taehyung, sebenarnya sedari tadi ia sudah memperhatikan taehyung dari kursi paling belakang tempatnya saat ini.

Ia memejamkan matanya meresapi lirik yang taehyung nyanyikan. Sampai tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya yang memaksanya untuk membuka matanya agar ia tau siapa orang yang telah menepuk pundaknya itu.

" jungkook –ah "

" kau – "

" ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu tapi tidak disini, kumohon ikutlah aku sebentar "

Jungkook menghela nafasnya kasar kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu berlalu dari sana menuju atap sekolah. Jimin hanya tersenyum kecut melihat reaksi jungkook yang sangat dingin padanya.

" jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan ? " Tanya jungkook to the point

Jimin tersenyum tipis " aku ingin mengatakan sebuah pengakuan padamu, terserah setelah ini kau akan semakin membenciku aku terima, aku memang pantas mendapatkannya. " jimin memberi jeda ucapannya. " foto itu, foto yang kau terima tadi pagi, itu aku yang mengirimnya , kumohon kau jangan salah paham pada taehyung dia tidak menghianatimu. Dia sangat tulus mencintaimu. "

Jungkook mengepalkan kedua tangannya " jadi itu ulahmu ! " jungkook sedikt meninggikan volume suaranya.

" mianhae" hanya itu kata yang dapat jimin ucapkan pada jungkook

Jungkook mengacak rambutnya kasar. " lalu , siapa namja yang bersama taehyung di foto itu ? "

" dia jin hyung, kau tenang saja mereka hanya berteman tak lebih, jin hyung baru saja datang dari jepang, jadi wajar saja jika mereka saling melepaskan rindu masing-masing dengan menhabiskan waktu bersama. "

Jungkook masih diam, ia masih mencerna semua ucapan jimin, ia masih takut, ia takut jika saja apa yang dikatan oleh jimin hanya omong kosong belaka, ia takut taehyungnya akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Jimin menghela nafasnya lelah. " terserah kau mau percaya padaku atau tidak, tapi sekarang aku lega sudah mengungkapkan apa yang memang harus ku katakan. " setelah itu jimin berlalu pergi dari sana meninggalkan jungkook yang masih terdiam disana.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong reader-nim , uwaa… ternyata masih ada yang nungguin ff ku ini /seneng banget/, thank you so much for review, favorite & follow, pokoknya aku padamu dah /apa ini/ ^^ **

**Review juseyo ! let me know what do you think about this chapter kotak review selalu ada buat kalian kalo mau kasih saran atau masukan buat ff ku ini. Akhir kata sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya ~ pai pai**


	9. Chapter 9

Pair : jeon jungkook

Kim taehyung

Other cast : bts member

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya gontai masuk kedalam kamarnya , ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang seraya menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih polos, menerawang jauh kejadian saat disekolah tadi, sungguh bodohnya ia yang tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya pada taehyung. Ia sungguh hanya takut jika taehyung akan meninggalkannya. Itu yang selalu ada dipikirannya.

" ah.. " hela nafasnya frustasi " apa yang kulakukan, mengapa aku membentaknya ? " marahnya pada diri sendiri. Ditengah- tengah kegiatannya merutuki dirinya sendiri ia dikejutkan oleh ketukan pintu dari luar kamarnya dengan malas ia mengatakan " masuk saja, pintunya tidak dikunci ." setelah itu munculah sang eomma yang menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu kamarnya.

" oh, eomma, ada apa ? tak biasanya eomma pulang lebih awal " herannya melihat sang eomma yang tak biasanya sudah pulang padahal biasanya eommanya pulang saat ia sudah tertidur pulas.

" tidak ada, eomma hanya ingin sesekali pulang lebih awal hari ini ." ucap eommanya seraya mengusap rambut jungkook yang berantahkan. " apa kau sedang ada masalah, hm, ?, wajahmu keliatan sangat kusut " Tanya sang eomma khawatir

Jungkook terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya " eomma, rasa takut kehilangan itu wajarkan ? " jungkook menatap eommanya menunggu sang eomma menjawab pertanyaan darinya.

" ya, dalam hubungan percintaan rasa takut akan kehilangan itu memang wajar jungkook –ah , itu menandakan kau memang benar- benar mencintainya. Tapi, janganlah terlalu berlebihan, jangan hanya karna kau melihat kekasihmu sedang bersama orang lain kau merasa cemburu dan langsung memarahinya jangan terlalu cepat menyimpulkan sesuatu atau kau akan menyesalinya nanti " jawab eommanya panjang lebar, sedangkan jungkook hanya sesekali menganggukkan kepalanya

" kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya hal itu ?, apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan taehyung ? " jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

" hmm , jungkook –ah, apa kau tak mempercayai kekasihmu sendiri ?, eommanya bertanya, jungkook hanya diam saja , " seperti yang eomma katakan tadi, jangan terlalu cepat menyimpulkan sesuatu, kau boleh merasa cemburu, takut kehilangan tapi jangan terlalu berlebihan, karna segala sesuatu yang berlebihan itu tidak ada yang baik, percayalah " sang eomma menepuk nepuk pundak jungkook pelan.

" eomma, gomawo " ucap jungkook seraya tersenyum hangat untuk eommanya, sang eomma mengerinyitkan dahinya bingung " untuk ? " Tanya sang eomma.

" untuk nasehatnya , kasih sayangmu, pelukanmu dan semuanya. aku beruntung memiliki eomma yang seorang psikiater yang baik dan cantik seperti eomma " sang eomma tersenyum mendengar ucapan manis putra tunggalnya kemudian ia memeluk sang putra yang sudah tumbuh semakin besar saja dan juga semakin tampan, ada rasa bersalah juga karna ia jarang sekali meluangkan waktu untuk putra tunggalnya tersebut, namun ia bersyukur kini jungkook sudah menemukan pujaan hatinya yang bisa membuat dirinya bahagia.

 **LOVE SICK**

" Taehyung –ah." Panggil jimin. Taehyung yang saat itu tengah mendudukkan dirinya di taman sekolah bersama jin itupun mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya.

" j-jimin, ada apa ? " tanyanya sedikit takut

" bisakah kita bicara sebentar ? " Tanya jimin, jin yang mengerti suasana ini memutukan untuk meninggalkan mereka sebelumnya mengucakan kata-kata 'aku pergi dulu'.

Kini tinggallah mereka berdua yang masih sama – sama terdiam pada posisi mereka, taehyung yang tidak tau harus bicara apa, sedangkan jimin yang bingung harus mulai dari mana. Setelah keduanya terdiam cukup lama kemudian jimin memulai membuka mulutnya untuk memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi.

" taehyung –ah, sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf padamu, aku tau aku sudah terlalu jahat padamu dan aku sudah terlalu sering menyakitimu, aku tau pasti kau tak akan memaafkanku, ya kan ?, tapi, setidaknya aku hanya ingin kau tau bahwa aku sangat menyesal telah melakukan semua ini padamu dan - " jimin memberi jeda ucapannya seraya mengambil nafas lalu menghembuskannya " aku ingin kita bersahat seperti dulu lagi, tertawa bersama, menangis bersama dan saling melindungi satu sama lain. Apa kau mau … , taetae ? "

Taehyung meneteskan air matanya mendengar ucapan jimin yang tak pernah ia bayangkan akan menjadi sahabatnya lagi, dan taehyung yakin pada ucapan jimin, ia yakin jimin sudah kembali menjadi seperti jimin yang dulu, jimin yang selalu ada untukknya. Jimin yang menghapus air matanya ketika ia menangis dan jimin yang rela bertingkah konyol di depan umum hanya untuk melihatnya tersenyum.

Masih dengan berlinangan air mata taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya " aku mau, aku sangat mau jimin, dan aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak dulu. " taehyung tersenyum hangat pada jimin, setelahnya ia memeluk jimin erat, menyalurkan rasa senangnya dan kembali merasakan pelukan sahabat yang dulu selalu mendekapnya dikala ia sedih ini. Tanpa sadar jimin juga ikut meneteskan air mata harunya dan kemudian membalas pelukan sahabatnya ini " gomawo ," hanya kata itu yang kini bisa jimin ucapkan. Tanpa sadar jin yang melihat keduanya dari balik pohon juga ikut menitihkan air matanya bahagia melihat taehyung dan jimin yang kembali menjadi sahabat. " taehyung –ah , akhirnya keinginanmu terwujud, akankah kau tetap pergi …. ,? " ucap jin seraya membalikkan badannya meninggalkan keduanya.

.

.

.

Jin menunggu taehyung di depan sepeda motor sportnya ia tak mungkin meninggalkan taehyung, yah meskipun ia tau taehyung bisa pulang sendiri tapi tetap saja ia khawatir jika taehyung kenapa-napa, setelah menunggu cukup lama ia melihat taehyung dan jimin yang berjalan kearahnya seraya tersenyum cerah satu sama lain, mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

" wah kalian terlihat sangat bahagia " ucap jin saat keduanya sudah benar-benar ada dihadapannya,

" tentu saja hyung, kita kan sudah berbaikan, ya kan taetae ? " Tanya jimin, sedangkan taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dan tersenyum lebar.

" baguslah kalau begitu, kalau begini kan enak dilihatnya " ucap jin seraya mengusak rambut taehyung dan jimin bersamaan kemudian ia mendapatkan teriakan tidak suka dari keduannya secara bersamaan, imut sekali pikirnya.

" hahaha, ya sudah, ayo pulang tae "

" ne, hyung, jimin aku duluan ne, kau hati – hati dijalan " ucap taehyung

" oke kau juga hati- hati dijalan tae, dan juga berhati- hatilah dengan jin hyung ia bisa saja menculikmu. " ucap jimin jahil yang membuat taehyung tertawa sedangkan jin menampakkan wajah datarnya. " yak ! hei kau pendek, kau pikir aku ini orang jahat apa ?, mana mungkin aku menculik taehyung, dan kalau aku ini memang orang jahat lebih baik aku menculik dan memutilasimu dari dulu" ucap jin sadis

" yak ! hyung ! kau mulai lagi mengataiku pendek, harus berapa kali aku bilang aku tidak suka kau panggil aku pendek, ya meskipun aku tak lebih tinggi dari pada kalian berdua ta –

" nah itu kau mengakuinya " ucap jin santai memotong ucapan jimin

" hyung kau memotong ucapanku, aishh, kau memang tidak pernah berubah selalu saja memotong ucapan orang lain " ucap jimin sambil memasang raut wajah kesalnya yang malah mengundang gelak tawa dari jin dan taehyung.

" heol, kalian berdua benar- benar, puas sekali tertawanya. Ah sudahlah aku pulang duluan , annyeong " ucap jimin meninggalkan jin dan taehyung yang sudah mulai mengontrol tawanya agar berhenti, dan kemudian mengatakan 'oke' untuk ucapan jimin tadi.

Setelah itu jin dan taehyung pun meninggalkan parkiran sekolah masih dengan tawa yang keluar dari keduanya, bahagia sekali. Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah menuju rumah taehyung akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah taehyung. " hyung, gomawo sudah menemaniku hari ini " taehyung tersenyum manis

" ya, sama-sama, yasudah masuklah sana lalu istirahatlah yang cukup, ingat keadaanmu ini masih sangat lemah. " nasehat jin yang ditanggapi dengan helaan nafas malas dari taehyung.

" nde, hyung, aku akan beristirahat , kau tenang saja "

" yasudah kalau begitu, hyung pamit dulu ne " setelah itu jin mengendarai sepeda motornya menuju rumahnya. Meninggalkan taehyung yang menatap sendu kepergiannya " aku tak janji akan selalu baik-baik saja hyung. "

.

Taehyung keluar dari dalam kamar mandi sudah dalam keadaan yang segar dan kini ia sedang menggosokkan handuk pada rambutnya yang basah. Menyegarkan sekali, taehyung kemudian mengambil handphonenya yang berada diatas tempat tidurnya membuka kunci layar yang terdapat fotonya dengan jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum melihat wallpapernya ." jungkookie, saranghae, apa kau masih marah padaku ? " monolognya , karna rasa kantuk yang sangat besar taehyung akhirnya tertidur dengan handphone yang ada disampingnya.

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan dikoridor sekolahnya dengan langkah kaki yang ringan ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu kekasih manisnya itu. Ia kemudian masuk kedalam kelasnya dan duduk dibangkunya dan taehyung, menunggu kekasihnya datang. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk jungkook menunggu kekasihnya itu datang, saat taehyung berjalan kearahnya ia berpura-pura tak melihat kedatangannya.

Jungkook merasakan taehyung yang duduk disampingnya dan setelah itu ia juga merasakan taehyung yang sedang menatapnya rasanya ia ingin sekali mencubit gemas pipinya, namun keinginan itu ia tahan ia ingin sedikit ' bermain-main dengan kekasih manisnya. '

" e- em … " jungkook mendengar keraguan dari nada suara taehyung, " jungkooie, k-kau masih marah padaku ya ?" Tanya taehyung yang menurutnya sangat imut, ia juga masih belum mengalihkan pandangan pada taehyung dan masih asik dengan handphonenya atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura asik dengan handphonenya.

" mianhae itu bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, apa perlu aku panggilkan jin hyung agar kau yakin kalau aku benar-benar tak selingkuh, ayolah jungkookie kumohon maafkan aku…. " ucap taehyung memelas, jungkook benar-benar gemas saat ini

" ya ! kau ini berisik sekali sih, sudahlah lupakan saja kejadian yang kemarin. " ucap jungkook yang berpura-pura marah pada taehyung.

" aishh …, kau, huh benar-benar mengesalkan "

Jungkook yang sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk mencubit pipi taehyung akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada taehyung lalu mencubit pipinya dengan gemas.

" yak ! jungkookie lepaskan, ini sakit " ucap taehyung seraya mencoba melepaskan cubitan jungkook dipipinya.

" haha ~ , ini hukuman untukmu karna kau dekat-dekat dengan orang selain diriku " ucap jungkook possessive , yang mengundang tatapan jengah dari taehyung.

" heol , kau mau membuatku terisolir dari yang lain hah ? " cibik taehyung, sedangkan jungkook semakin tertawa dibuatnya. " tidak, kapan aku berkata seperti itu ? " bela jungkook pada dirinya sendiri.

" aish, lupakan, berdebat denganmu tidak akan ada habisnya . dan tolong lepaskan cubitanmu ini atau aku tidak akan bicara padamu lagi. " ancam taehyung yang terlihat sangat lucu bagi jungkook.

" benarkah ?, coba saja kalau kau bisa " ucapnya seraya melepaskan cubitannya pada pipi taehyung karna lama-lama tangannya pegal juga.

 _Kringgggg_

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi nyaring menandakan pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai dan tak lama setelah itu sang seonsaengnim mulai masuk kedalam kelas, tapi sebelum itu jungkook membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga taehyung.

" nanti sepulang sekolah ikutlah aku kerumahku ne, eommaku ingin berkenalan denganmu dan aku tak menerima penolakan taehyungie " taehyung membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar perkataan jungkook, sedangkan jungkook ia sedang tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

Jin sedang menunggu taehyung didepan sekolahnya dengan mobilnya, ia sengaja tak memberi tau taehyung kalau ia akan menjemputnya. Jin mengotak atik handphonenya untuk menghilangkan kebosanan yang melandanya seraya menunggu taehyung.

" kurang 2 menit lagi " ucapnya seraya melihat jam tangan merek rolex yang bertengger apik di tangannya, tak lama setelah itu siswa dan siswi mulai berhamburan keluar dari gerbang sekolah menuju rumah mereka masing – masih, jin meneliti tiap tiap siswa dan siswi yang keluar dari gerbang sekolah takut saja kalau taehyung terlewat dari pandangannya.

Tapi saat ia menemukan keberadaan taehyung yang ia lihat adalah taehyung yang dibonceng oleh namja yang jin yakini itu jungkook, kekasih taehyung, taehyung orang yang sejujurnya masih menempati posisi yang spesial dihatinya walaupun berkali – kali bibirnya berkata bahwa ia sudah merelakan taehyung bersama jungkook tapi tetap saja hatinya merasa sakit melihat kemesraan keduanya.

" haha …, kau bodoh jin, untuk apa kau masih mengharapkannya untuk menjadi kekasihmu, bukankah sudah ada orang yang spesial dihatinya, dan dapat menjaganya, kau bodoh " ucapnya seraya tertawa miris pada keadaannya, kemudian ia melajukan mobilnya beranjak dari sana bersama rasa sakit yang berdenyut dihatinya.

.

" jadi, kau yang bernama kim taehyung " ucap eomma jungkook seraya tersenyum lembut kearah taehyung yang duduk disamping putranya.

" ne, ahjumma " balas taehyung sopan disertai dengan senyuman manisnya.

" jungkook benar, kekasihnya ini memang benar-benar manis, kurasa ia tak salah pilih orang ." taehyung hanya tersenyum malu mendengarnya.

" tentu saja eomma, akukan tidak pernah salah pilih, dan nanti setelah lulus aku akan melamar taehyungie untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku ." senyum bangga tercetak di wajah jungkook saat ini, namun lain halnya dengan taehyung yang wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi sendu saat mendengar keinginan jungkook yang akan melamarnya setelah lulus nanti, dan eomma jungkook melihat ekspresi taehyung itu yang seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu .

 **TBC**

 **Hai, hai chapter 9 is update maaf jika chapter ini sangat membosankan, dan sangat banyak kekurangannya. Jadi mohon kritik dan saranya reader –nim ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**LOVE SICK**

 **CHAPTER 10**

.

.

.

 _Drrtt drttt_

Jimin mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk kecilnya membersihkan keringat yang mengalir di sekitar pelipisnya setelah melakukan olah raga pagi di sekitar komplek rumahnya. Ia mengambil ponsel yang terletak di saku celana olah raganya melihat siapa yang menelfonnya. ' jin hyung. '

" yeoboseyo, ada apa hyung ? "

" jimin –ah, apa kau tau taehyung pergi kemana ?, aku ada di depan rumahnya tapi sepertinya taehyung tidak ada di dalam. "

Jimin mengerutkan alisnya " ani. Aku tak tau hyung. Eum , apa kau sudah menghubunginya ? "

" sudah. Aku sudah menghubunginya namun tetap saja tak ada jawaban. " jimin dapat mendengar kekhawatiran dari nada suara jin.

" tenanglah hyung, sepertinya aku tau dia ada dimana sekarang. Serahkan padaku aku yang akan mencarinya. "

 _PIP_

Sambungan suara itu telah terputus. Jimin yang tadinya berjalan menuju rumahnya kini berbelok arah berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan rumahnya.

.

Jimin mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan setelah berlari tadi. Kini ia berada di tempat yang sangat tenang, dimana terdapat banyak sekali gundukan tanah di sekitarnya. Ia terus berjalan memasuki tempat ini mencari sosok sahabatnya yang ia yakini sedang berada di sini. Tak lama kemudian ia menemukan taehyung yang tertidur sambil memeluk nisan sang eomma. Sangat damai dan tenang.

" tae tae –ah, tae " jimin mengoyang – goyangkan bahu taehyung pelan. Berusaha membangungkan taehyung.

" eugh " lenguh taehyung, Sedikit – demi sedikit mata indah itu terbuka menampilkan iris coklatnya.

" kenapa kau tertidur disini ? " jimin mendudukkan dirinya disamping taehyung.

" eum, aku merindukan eomma. Makanya aku kesini tapi malah jadinya aku tertidur disini. "

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. " Ayo kita pulang tae .kau tau jin hyung sangat mengkhawatirkanmu "

" tunggu. Tunggu sebentar. "

Jimin menolehkan kepalanya pada taehyung " wae ? ada apa tae ?. "

" Gomawo. " lirih taehyung pelan lebih terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.

" ne "

" tidak. Ayo kita pulang " taehyung menarik tangan jimin membawanya pergi dari tempat yang sangat tenang ini.

selama diperjalanan keduanya sama – sama terdiam dengan pikiran masing – masing, jimin yang awalnya akan mengeluarkan leluconnya untuk taehyung tapi ia menahannya dan kini ia menatap wajah taehyung khawatir. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan oh, ia melihat cairan warna merah keluar dari hidung sahabatnya itu.

" tae, kau mimisan !" panik jimin

Taehyung menyentuh hidungnya mengusap bagian bawahnya. Dan saat ia melihat jemarinya telah terkotori oleh darahnya. Taehyung mulai merasakan pusing dikepalanya

" tae. Naiklah kepunggung ku. Wajahmu sangat cepat ! " titah jimin seraya menjongkkokkan tubuhnya dihadapan taehyung.

" ani. Gwaenchana jimin –ah, kau tak usah khawatir. " taehyung melanjutkan jalannya tapi tak sampai beberapa langkah tubuh taehyung ambruk.

Dengan sigap jimin berlari kearah taehyung yang tak sadarkan diri. Menggendong tubuhnya yang tak berat sama sekali, lalu berlari dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya.

.

.

Jin masih setia menunggu di depan rumah taehyung sambil sesekali menelfon jimin namun nihil jimin tak kunjung mengangkatnya.

Tapi tak lama setelah itu, ia melihat sebuah motor sport berhenti di hadapannya. Pas. Dan gagah sekali. Si pengendara itu membuka helmnya menampilkan wajah rupawan bak pangerannya.

" sedang apa kau disini " nada suara jungkook berubah menjadi sangat dingin saat mengetahui siapa namja yang ada dihadapannya ini.

" aku. Aku sedang menunggu taehyung." jawab jin tenang seraya meletakkan handphonenya pada saku celananya.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya mencoba untuk meredamkan sedikit emosinya." sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari sini !" ucap jungkook tegas. Jujur ia masih kesal dengan orang yang ada dihadapannya ini.

Jin melangkahkan kakinya maju tepat berada dihadapan jungkook. Menunjukkan senyum remehnya.

" tapi, kusarankan lebih baik kau saja yang cepat pergi ! " ucap jin sambil menepuk – nepuk pundak jungkook.

"Cih" decih jungkook seraya menghempaskan tangan jin yang berada di pundaknya. " aku ini kekasihnya. Sedangkan kau bukan apa – apanya ! " jungkook mulai terbawa emosi ia hampir saja meninju wajah mulus jin namun sebelum ia meninju wajah mulus jin. Handphone jin bergetar tanda seseorang sedang menghubunginya.

Jin mengambil handphone dalam sakunya. Dan disana tertera ' park jimin ' . buru – buru ia menggeser ikon gagang telefon berwarna hijau lalu menempelkan pada telinganya.

" jimin –ah , bagaimana apa kau sudah menemukannya ? " ucap jin cepat

 _" taehyung tiba – tiba pingsan hyung, dan saat ini aku sedang berada di rumah sakit tempat biasanya ia dirawat."_

" hah! Bagaimana bisa ?, aishh . baiklah aku akan segera kesana. Tenangkanlah dirimu " setelah itu jin segera berlari kearah motornya mengendarainya menjauh pergi dari kediaman taehyung. meninggalkan jungkook yang menatap aneh kepergiannya. Karena penasaran jungkook kemudian mengikuti jin dengan motor sportnya dengan kecepatan yang cukup kencang. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan berangkat kesekolah.

.

.

' _Srekk'._ suara pintu ruang ICU terbuka mengalihkan perhatian jimin yang sejak tadi sedang berdoa." dokter, bagaimana keadaan taehyung , apa dia baik – baik saja ?".

Sang dokter menghela nafasnya lelah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya " maaf, aku sudah berbuat semampuku, kita hanya mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban datang. Kanker yang ada dalam tubuhnya sudah menyebar dan tidak ada jalan lain lagi selain menunggu sebuah keajaiban. Maafkan kami. " sang dokterpun melangkahkan kakinya menyisahkan tubuh jimin yang mematung mendengar penjelasan sang dokter.

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya masuk keruangan rawat taehyung. melihat bagaimana tubuh taehyung yang dipasangi berbagai alat untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Jimin menggenggam jemari tangan taehyung merasakan dinginnya tangan sang sahabat yang kini berjuang antara hidup dan mati.

" bagaimana bisa ?, bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku tae ? mengapa kau menyembunyikan penyakitmu padaku ? jimin memberi jeda ucapannya. " padahal aku ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersamamu, mewujudkan impian kita waktu itu. waktu kita masih duduk dikelas 1 SMP. Kau ingat ? Saat kau berkata ingin masuk ke satu universitas yang sama denganku di inggris. " jimin menarik nafasnya dalam. Mengiraukan air mata yang turun dari kelopak matanya

" tae , Kau tau rasanya aku ingin aku saja yang terbaring disini. Aku yang lebih pantas terbaring disini bukan kau. Kau terlalu baik untuk ini tae. " jimin semakin meneteskan air matanya deras merasakan sesak yang semakin meyumpal dadanya.

" apa yang harus kulakukan.? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau bisa sembuh dari penyakit sial itu tae!" jimin berteriak frustasi.

.

.

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya bingung untuk apa si jin itu kerumah sakit ini. Jujur saja, sebenarnya ini tidak penting untuk jungkook ia tidak peduli apa yang akan jin lakukan ditempat ini. Tapi firasatnya mengatakan ia harus mengikuti jin masuk kedalam rumah sakit tersebut.

Jungkook memperhatikan jin yang kini sedang tergesa – gesa berlari masuk kedalam rumah sakit terbaik di seoul ini. Sambil sesekali meminta maaf karena tak sengaja menambrak orang yang berjalan disekitarnya.

Hingga akhirnya ia melihat jin berhenti didepan ruangan ICU sedang mengatur nafas lalu setelah itu jungkook sudah tak dapat melihat jin lagi karena ia telah masuk kedalam ruangan ICU itu. Karena rasa penasaran yang sangat kuat jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan ICU. Dengan pelan dan pasti ia semakin berjalan mendekat.

.

" sudahlah, kau jangan menangis terus. Kita harus yakin taehyung pasti sembuh " jin menepuk nepuk pundak jimin pelan.

" tapi hyung, aku takut, aku takut taehyung tidak akan pernah membuka matanya lagi. " jimin semakin mengeratakan genggaman tangannya pada jemari taehyung.

"aku juga, aku juga takut kehilangan dia, tapi kau tak boleh seperti ini. Kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Dan lebih baik kau ke sekolah aku yang akan menjaga taehyung disini. "

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya " tidak hyung. Bagaiman bisa aku sekolah jika sahabatku sedang kritis seperti ini aku tidak bisa hyung, kumohon hyung sekali saja aku ingin bolos. "

" tapi sebentar lagi kau akan ujian, kau mau nilai mu jelek ? kau mau taehyung sedih jika sahabatnya mendapat nilai yang jelek ? "

Jimin terlihat seperti berpikir sebentar setelahnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan pada jin " baiklah hyung. Aku akan berangkat sekarang. Tae tae aku berangkat dulu ne, cepatlah bangun " setelah itu jimin menghilang setelah pintu ruang rawat taehyung tertutup.

" tae – ah , apa kau sudah mencapai batas maksimalmu ?, apa kau sudah tidak bisa melawan rasa sakitmu lagi ? " jin mengusap surai taehyung lembut seraya terus mengajak bicara taehyung yang tak mungkin akan mendapat jawaban darinya.

" tae, aku tahu kau tak ingin jungkook mengetahui semuanya tapi, kau akan semakin menyakitinya jika kau pergi tanpa memberi tahu apapun padanya tae. "

.

.

Jungkook berdiri dengan tatapan angkuhnya diatap sekolah dengan wajah datar ia memandang jimin didepannya. Tadi saat jimin akan masuk kedalam kelasnya ia mendapat pesan singkat dari jungkook yang menyuruhnya datang keatap dan disinilah mereka.

" apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?, cepatlah " desak jimin, jujur saja ia sungguh malas jika harus berdebat dengan jungkook.

" kalian semua sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, kan ? " Tanya jungkook dengan nada yang sangat datar

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya samar " apa maksudmu ?, kalian ? memangnya apa yang aku dan lainnya sembunyikan darimu, huh, sungguh pertanyaan yang sangat tidak penting. "

" taehyung. dia kenapa ? kau mengerti maksudku, kan.? "

Jimin membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Namun tak lama setelah itu ia kembali memasang wajah datarnya. " hahaha, kau ini bicara apa ? taehyung itu kan kekasihmu mana aku tahu dia kenapa, kau sungguh aneh jeon. Sudahlah aku kembali kekelas. "

" aku melihatnya, aku melihatnya sendiri di rumah sakit saat kau menangis di samping taehyung yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Aku melihat dan mendengarnya. "

Jimin tidak bisa mengelak lagi sekarang. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa agar jungkook tak mengetahui penyakit yang diderita oleh sahabatnya itu.

" nah, sekarang kau tak bisa berbohong lagi jimin –ah, jadi beritahu aku ada apa dengan taehyung!? "

Jimin gundah antara tidak memberi tahu yang sebenarnya pada jungkook atau tetap bersikukuh untuk tak memberi tahunya. Ia sungguh bingung sampai pada akhirnya terpaksa ia memberi tahu jungkook yang sebenarnya.

.

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di balkon rumahnya memandang hamparan langit sore yang sangat luas sambil memikirkan perkataan jungkook di atap sekolah tadi pagi.

 _" dia sakit parah, dan dokter memvonis umurnya tak akan lama lagi. "_

 _" b-bagaimana bisa ? setahuku selama ini dia baik – baik saja. Mengapa taehyung tak memberi tahuku tentang ini ? "_

 _" ia tak mau menjadi beban bagimu. karena menurutnya lebih baik kau tak tahu apa – apa dari pada ia harus menyusahkanmu karena penyakitnya itu."_

 _._

 _"_ Hyung, sudah berapa lama aku tertidur ?" tanya taehyung pada jin yang sedang mengupas buah apel untuk taehyung.

Jin berpikir sebentar " eumm , kira – kira sekitar 5 jam an. Kenapa ? " Tanya jin penasaran

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan " aku hanya merasa badanku pegal semua karena terus – terusan tertidur. " ucapanya seraya membuka mulutnya menerima potongan buah apel yang jin kupas tadi.

" maka dari itu kau harus cepat sembuh, nah, kalau kau sudah sembuh nanti kau bisa melakukan semua yang kau inginkan, kau mau kan ? " Tanya jin memastikan, ia tahu kecil kemungkinan untuk taehyung sembuh tapi apa salahnya berharap, bahwa keajaban itu datang pada taehyung.

Taehyung hanya menyungginggakan senyuman manisnya yang masih terlihat indah walaupun wajah pucat itu tak dapat menutupi keadaannya yang sebenarnya.

 _Ceklek_

" ya ! aku datang " ucap jimin saat ia membuka pintu ruang rawat taehyung. ia terlalu senang saat jin memberi tahunya jika taehyung sudah sadar.

Sementara itu jin dan taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah jimin itu. " bagaimana keadaan mu tae ?, apa sudah baikan ? apa masih ada yang sakit ?. " jimin memborong taehyung dengan berbagai macam pertanyaannya.

" ya jimin – ah , kau itu benar – benar cerewet, aku sudah tidak apa – apa kok , jangan khawatir. "

" yak ! kau ini aku ini cerewet karena aku sayang padamu, jadi kau harus bangga karena mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang park jimin yang tampan ini. "

" aishh, ya sudahlah, kalian berdua ini selalu ada saja yang diperdebatkan, tae lebih baik sekarang kau minum obatmu dulu, ini " jin memberika satu buah pil pada taehyung, menyuruhnya untuk segera meminum obatnya.

Taehyung yang saat ini sudah pasrah pada keadaannya hanya menurut saja toh pikirnya meminum dan tak meminum obat ini akan sama saja hasilnya. Ia tahu.

.

Nyonya jeon menghentikan kegiatan makan malamya sejenak lalu memperhatikan sang putra yang hanya menatap kosong pada nasi dihadapannya. " jungkook, kenapa kau tak memakannya, apa sesuatu telah terjadi ? "

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian ia sedikit mendorong kursi meja makannya kebelakang. " sepertinya aku tidak berselera makan hari ini. Aku akan pergi kekamar dulu eomma, appa " pamitnya seraya sedikit menundukkan kepalanya pada appa dan eommanya.

" ada apa dengan anak itu ? " Tanya tuan jeon pada sang istri yang hanya mendapatkan gelengan tidak tahu dari istrinya.

.

Taehyung memandang pemandangan di luar jendela kamar rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat ini. Sambil sesekali menghela nafasnya berat. Memandangi bagaimana ramainya kota seoul pada malam hari dengan mobil dan orang – orang yang berlalu lalang kesana kemari. Jika sedang seperti ini ia akan teringat dengan jungkook.

" kenapa kau tak tidur tae ? " tegur orang dibelakangnya, otomatis taehyung membalikkan badannya menghadap orang yang mengajak bicaranya.

" ah, jimin. Aku tidak bisa tidur. " jawabnya jujur, memang sejak tadi ia sudah berusaha untuk tidur tapi ia benar- benar tidak bisa tidur saat ini.

" apa kau ingin aku bacakan sebuah dongeng agar kau tertidur ? " goda jimin

" yakk!, kau pikir aku ini anak umur 5 tahun apa !? tidak, aku tidak mau !. " protes taehyung, sedangkan jimin saat ini tertawa melihat wajah kesal sahabatnya.

" jadi, aku harus apa agar kau bisa tidur ?. "

" eumm, bisakah kau pulang kerumahku lalu tolong ambilkan bantal kecilku, bisakah ? " mohon taehyung.

" yakk ! kerumahmu ?, aishh tae kau tega sekali padaku, aku baru saja tiba dan kau menyuruhku untuk mengambil bantal kecil dirumahmu. Yaampun tae jarak dari rumah sakit ini kerumahmu itu jauh tae. " histeris jimin

Taehyung hanya menunjukkan cengiran tanpa dosanya " kumohon " ucapnya seraya menangkupkan keua tangannya

" aishh, kenapa kau tak suruh jin hyung saja ? "

" apa kau tak liat ia sedang tidur. aku tak tega membagunkannya jin hyung pasti sangat lelah hari ini karena sudah menjagaku, jadi kumohon ~ " mohon taehyung dengan aegyonya.

" aishhh, ya, ya, ya baiklah , aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu " setelah itu jimin keluar dari kamar rawat taehyung setelah sebelumnya menutup kembali pintu itu.

jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat diatas meja. Menghiraukan ajakan teman – temannya yang mengajaknya makan dikantin. Jungkook sungguh merasa tak lapar.

" ya, jungkook –ah! " teriak seseorang dari luar kelasnya. Jungkook hanya menolehkan wajahnya sepersekian detik lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya lagi.

Sementara orang itu sudah berada didepannya saat ini " yakk ! kau mengabaikanku ? aishh. "

" ada apa kau kemari, tumben sekali ? "

" aku kemari hanya untuk mengobrol denganmu, apa itu tidak boleh ? "

Jungkook menghela nafasnya " jimin – ah , tidak biasanya kau seperti ini, cepat katakan apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan padaku, agar aku bisa melanjutkan tidurku lagi "

" bukan sesuatu yang penting juga sih. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, ujian seni nanti kau sudah dapat kelompok belum ?. "

Dan detik itu juga jimin mendapatkan wajah datar dari seorang jeon jungkook.

.

" ne. tidak apa – apa hyung, kau tak perlu cemas, focus saja pada pekerjaanmu."

"….. "

" ya aku mengerti, annyeong "

 _PIP_

Taehyung memutuskan sambungan telfonnya bersama jin. Terkadang ia merasa tidak enak sendiri jika harus merepotkan jin terus- menerus. Seperti saat ini, ditengah pekerjaannya mengurus perusahaan milik ayahnya jin terus saja menghubunginya, memastikan bahwa dirinya baik – baik saja.

" aishh , aku bosan sekali. " ucap taehyung seraya menyingkirkan selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuhnya. Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari kamar rawatnya. Berjalan tak tentu arah, taehyung hanya ingin sedikit berjalan – jalan disekitar rumah sakit yang sangat besar ini.

Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia bisa saja masuk angin jika terus berada di taman rumah sakit ini, tapi apa boleh buat ia suka duduk disini, baginya dengan begini rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang. Setelah puas menikmati udara di taman rumah sakit ini taehyung memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar rawatnya.

Dengan perlahan taehyung kembali merebahkan tubuh kurusnya diatas kasur rumah sakit. Menggerakkan tubuhnya mencoba menemukan posisi yang nyaman untuknya. setelah dirasa nyaman taehyung kemudian mengambil handphonenya yang terletak diatas meja kecil disamping kasurnya. Menekan ikon galeri. melihat kembali foto – fotonya bersama jungkook. Terkadang taehyung tertawa saat melihat pose konyol mereka berdua. Sungguh jika tuhan masih mengizinkannya untuk hidup lebih lama lagi ia akan membahagiakan orang – orang yang berada disekitarnya. Dan melakukan banyak hal menyenangkan lainnya bersama –sama. Itu pasti sangat menyenangkan.

" ahh, sudahlah lebih baik aku tidur " ucapnya seraya memeluk bantal kecil couplenya bersama jungkook.

.

.

 _Drtttt drrttt_

Jimin membuka matanya perlahan sebenarnya ia masih sangat mengantuk tetapi getaran ponselnya membuatnya mau tak mau mengangkat telfon dari entah siapa itu.

" hoamm.., yeoboseyo. " ucap jimin dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur.

" yakk ! jimin kenapa kau masih tidur ?" balas suara disebrang sana

" aishh jin hyung, memangnya kenapa ? ini kan hari minggu. "

" memang ini hari minggu tapi, kenapa kau tidak menemani taehyung dirumah sakit sekarang ?, aishh kalau aku tidak sibuk aku yang akan menemaninya." kesal jin

" bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi hyung, aku masih mengantuk "

" yakk ! bagaimana bisa kau bilang ini masih pagi apa kau tak liat sekarang sudah jam 12 siang ! aishhh anak ini. Lama – lama aku bisa darah tinggi gara – gara kau. " oceh jin, sedangkan jimin ia kini sedang menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya ia masih sayang dengan kesehatan telinganya bisa – bisa ia menjadi tuli mendadak akibat teriakan jin barusan.

Tapi benar saja saat ia menengok kearah jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya ia melihat jarum panjang dan pendek tepat berada di angka 12, pantas saja jin mengomelinya. Salahkan saja tugas yang diberikan oleh kim seonsaengnim yang membuatnya lembur semalam an , rasanya ia ingin menangis saat itu juga.

" ne, hyung aku akan kerumah sakit sekarang, tapi aku akan mandi dulu. "

" yasudah, ingat jangan lama – lama setelah mandi segeralah kerumah sakit, mengerti ? " Tanya jin, yang mendapat dengusan dari jimin

" ya, ya, hyung kau tenang saja. "

 _Pip_

Jimin langsung saja mematikan sambungan telfonnya takut – takut jika jin akan semakin cerewet sepert ahjumma disamping rumahnya ini.

.

Jungkook memberanikan dirinya menjenguk taehyung kerumah sakit sekarang ia benar – benar tak tahan jika tak melihat wajah taehyung, jungkook merindukannya. Oleh karena itu jungkook kini berada pas didepan pintu tempat taehyung dirawat berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

 _Ceklek_

jungkook melihat taehyung sedang melihat ke luar jendela kamarnya saat ini. Jungkook pun kemudian semakin mendekatkan dirinya kearah taehyung lalu menutup kedua mata taehyung dari belakang.

" yakk ! jimin –ah, aku tahu ini kau , cepat lepaskan. atau aku akan menginjak kakimu! " ancam taehyung yang membuat jungkook mau tak mau tersenyum dibuatnya.

" injak saja " tantang jungkook yang nyatanya malah membuat taehyung terdiam mendengarnya.

Jungkook perlahan melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menutupi kedua mata taehyung. " j – Jungkookie " taehyung terkejut, ia melebarkan kedua matanya melihat jungkook yang kini sedang tersenyum di hadapannya.

 **TBC**

 **Apa kabar semua ? , maaf ff nya baru dilanjut sekarang kayaknya nih ff udah lumutan deh, hehehe maaf ya. makasih buat yang udah review dan makasih banget kalo masih ada yang nungguin ff gaje ku ini. oh ya, kalo ada yang mau kasih saran atau kritik silahkan kotak review selalu terbuka buat kalian.**


	11. Chapter 11

**LOVE SICK**

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **FINAL CHAPTER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. .**

Jungkook perlahan melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menutupi kedua mata taehyung. " j- jungkook _-ie_ " taehyung terkejut, ia melebarkan kedua matanya melihat jungkook yang kini sedang tersenyum lembut dihadapannya.

" hai, tae " sapa jungkook.

" bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku disini ? " Tanya taehyung cepat.

Jungkook terdiam sejenak setelahnya. " aku sudah tahu semuanya, penyakitmu " ucap jungkook , taehyung melebarkan kedua matanya.

" jadi, kumohon jangan pernah sembunyikan apapun dariku " ucap jungkook sembari membawa taehyung kedalam pelukannya yang selalu bisa membuat taehyung merasa tenang.

" mianhae " taehyung berujar pelan. tak terasa ia menitihkan air matanya " aku tak bisa berjanji padamu, jadi jika aku sudah _pergi_ kuharap kau bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku. "

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, tak terima dengan perkataan taehyung barusan. ia kemudian melepaskan pelukan keduanya. " kalau kau tidak bisa berjanji padaku, aku juga tak bisa berjanji padamu. kau tahu betapa berharganya dirimu bagiku ?, jika kau tidak ada apa gunanya aku hidup tae ? " ucap jungkook, dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar ia menghapus jejak air mata di pipi tirus taehyung.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya ." jangan begini, kau harus terus melanjutkan hidupmu kook. Jalanmu masih panjang. Jangan jadikan aku sebagai alasanmu untuk menghentikan semua impianmu. Aku akan membencimu jika hal itu sampai terjadi. " tekan taehyung.

 _Kriett_

Suara pintu yang terbuka otomatis membuat keduanya menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu kamar rawat taehyung, dan selanjutnya mereka mendapati sosok jimin yang sedang memandang keduanya terkejut.

" maaf, apa aku mengganggu kalian berdua ? sepertinya aku harus keluar " ucap jimin yang akan kembali keluar namun taehyung menahannya. " tidak _kok_ , malah sejak tadi aku menunggumu yang sungguh lama sekali. " ucap taehyung dengan wajahnya yang dibuat kesal.

Jimin tersenyum, setelahnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jungkook yang masih setia pada posisinya, kemudian jimin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada taehyung. " cah, taetae saatnya kau makan buah aku sudah membelikan buah – buahan kesukaanmu " ucap jimin, seraya menaruh kantong plastik yang berisi buah – buahan yang telah dibelinya di meja.

Taehyung yang melihat buah kesukaannya pun langsung menampakkan binar kesenangannya, benar – benar imut dimata kedua orang yang ada disana.

****…****

" aku takut. " jungkook mengeluarkan suranya untuk pertama kali setelah keduanya terdiam cukup lama.

Jimin memandang jungkook, menuntut penjelasan dari perkataannya barusan.

" aku takut jika dia benar –benar pergi. Dia, orang yang selalu memberi senyum polosnya, orang yang selalu bisa membuatku menjadi seperti orang yang paling bahagia didunia karena memilikinya. Dan aku takut jika orang itu pergi " jungkook berujar begitu pelan. jika di ingat ini adalah suara jungkook yang paling lemah yang jimin pernah dengar selama ini, saat ini jungkook benar – benar menunjukkan sisi lemahnya.

Jimin tersenyum kecil, kemudian menghadapkan pandangannya kedepan pintu masuk ruangan dimana taehyung dirawat. " bukan hanya kau saja, aku juga takut kehilangannya. Kau tahu rasanya aku ingin sekali menggantikan posisinya. aku tak tega melihatnya,sudah banyak beban yang ia pikul sendiri. Dia tak pantas berada disana " ucap jimin setelahnya " tapi kita harus kuat, kita tidak boleh lemah. jika kita lemah pasti taehyung akan semakin sakit. jadi kita harus tetap tegar apapun kenyataan yang terjadi nanti. " selesainya.

Setelahnya mereka berdua hanyut dalam pikiran masing – masing yang entah sedang memikirkan apa. hingga tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara barang jatuh dari dalam kamar rawat taehyung yang langsung membuat jungkook dan jimin seketika berlari masuk kedalam.

 _'Duagh '_

Jungkook dan jimin membuka pintunya dengan keras hingga membuat suara yang begitu nyaring. mata keduanya melebar melihat keadaan taehyung. keduanya kemudian dengan cepat berlari menuju taehyung yang kini tak sadarkan diri disamping ranjangnya dan darah juga keluar dari hidungnya. Sementara jungkook menepuk – nepuk pipi taehyung jimin lantas langsung berlari mencari dokter.

" tae ! bangun ada apa denganmu ! tae ayo cepat buka matamu ! " teriaknya masih dengan menepuk pipi taehyung yang terasa sangat tirus itu dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang begitu pucat ini.

"tuan, mohon anda keluar sebentar, dokter akan memeriksa keadaan pasien " ucap seorang suster cepat yang tengah memasuki ruangan bersama dokter di depannya.

Jungkook yang awalnya tidak ingin keluar akhirnya bisa jimin bujuk dan kini didalam ruangan tersebut hanya tersisa dokter dan perawatnya yang memeriksa keadaan taehyung dengan intensif.

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, badannya ia biarkan terjatuh didepan pintu rawat taehyung. sedangkan jimin saat ini keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dari jungkook hanya saja ia masih bisa mengontrol emosinya.

" jungkook, tenanglah sebentar lagi taehyung pasti akan sadar. Percayalah " jimin menepuk – nepuk pundak jungkook pelan, sedikit memberinya ketenangan.

" bagaimana aku bisa tenang ?, keadaannya tadi sungguh membuatku tak bisa berpikir jernih " ucap jungkook dengan suara yang bergetar dan setetes air mata jatuh dari mata indahnya.

Jimin yang melihat jungkook meneteskan air matanya langsung memeluk tubuh itu, kalau boleh jujur rasa itu masih ada untuk jungkook. Didalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam masih ada nama jungkook terukir indah disana. Jadi, melihat keadaan jungkook seperti ini semakin membuat perasaan jimin tak karuan rasanya.

Menit demi menit dan detik demi detik yang di penuhi kecemasan berlalu. Tak lama setelah itu pintu ruang rawat terbuka dan menampakkan sosok dokter yang biasa menangani taehyung menampakkan wajah yang penuh peluh dan wajahnya yang begitu lelah.

Jungkook melepaskan pelukan itu dan berdiri dihadapan dokter " bagaimana keadaannya ? " tanyanya cepat.

Dokter itu menggeleng lemah. " semuanya sudah terlambat, keadaanya semakin memburuk. Jika saja ia mau melakukan terapi itu mungkin saja keadaanya bisa lebih membaik. Detak jantungnya juga sangat lemah, saat ini ia masih belum sadar tapi kalian sudah boleh melihatnya. " dokter itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan dua orang itu yang tengah terdiam mendengarkan perkataan dari dokter paruh baya itu.

Tak menunggu waktu lama lagi jungkook dan jimin langsung saja masuk untuk melihat keadaan taehyung secara langsung. Dan saat ini jungkook berdiri disamping ranjang taehyung, mengenggam erat jemari lentik taehyung yang terpasang selang infuse disana dan berbagai macam alat medis yang ada ditubuhnya, sungguh keduanya tak tega pada taehyung.

" bangunlah tae, kenapa kau masih tidur, ayo buka matamu ! " ucap jungkook pada taehyung yang jelas tak akan mendapat jawaban apapun.

****…****

Empat jam berlalu tapi masih belum ada tanda – tanda taehyung akan membuka kedua matanya dan itu semakin membuat jungkook dan jimin khawatir hingga membuat keduanya mengabaikan keadaan tubuh mereka sendiri yang kini mulai kelelahan.

" sebaiknya kalian berdua beristirahat, kesehatan kalian juga penting " ucap jin khawatir.

Saat ini seharusnya jin masih berada di kantornya, namun saat jimin memberi tahunya bahwa keadaan taehyung yang sempat pingsan tadi membuat jin langsung mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat menuju rumah sakit mengabaikan meeting yang sebentar lagi akan berlangsung.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya namun sedetik kemudian ia berkata ingin pergi ke toilet sebentar dan kini tinggalah jin dan jungkook diruangan itu yang sama – sama terdiam.

" maaf " ucapan itu keluar dari mulut jungkook.

Jin mengerutkan keningnya " untuk ? " balasnya tak kalah singkat.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya pada jin " kejadian waktu itu, aku salah sangka padamu, hyung. Kupikir taehyung berselingkuh denganmu oleh karean itu aku ingin minta maaf padamu " jelas jungkook yang membuat jin berucap _'ah itu.'_

Jin menunjukkan senyum lembutnya khas seperti seorang kakak pada adiknya. " aku memaafkanmu. Lagi pula aku tahu bagaimana rasanya melihat kekasihmu sendiri dekat dengan orang lain. " jin menepuk pelan bahu jungkook yang membuat jungkook ikut tersenyum.

" gomawo hyung ."

Jin menganggukkan kepalanya namun sedetik kemudian" i- itu jari – jarinya bergerak " tunjuk jin tiba – tiba pada jari – jemar taehyung yang bergerak pelan.

Jari – jari itu bergerak perlahan pertanda si empu akan segera tersadar yang membuat dua orang namja itu sangat senang, hingga akhirnya kedua kelopak mata yang semula tertutup kini mulai terbuka memperlihatkan mata yang meskipun sayu tetap terlihat indah itu.

" tae, akhirnya kau sadar " jungkook menggenggam erat tangan itu. matanya kini berkaca –kaca jin pun begitu.

****...****

Jimin terkejut saat ia kembali dari toilet. Ia melihat taehyung kini sudah sadar segera saja jimin berlari dan memeluk tubuh taehyung yang masih lemah. " taetae kau sadar, kau tahu aku sangat khawatir padamu. kau benar – benar membuatku ingin menangis kau tau ?" cerewet jimin yang membuat taehyung tersenyum lemah.

" hei kau ingin membunuhku, pelukanmu terlalu erat " ucap taehyung yang merasa sesak karena pelukan jimin dan tak lama setelah itu jimin segera melepaskan pelukannya seraya menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya. " mian " ucapnya.

Setelah itu keadaan diruangn itu kembali sepi hanya ada suara yang berasal dari pendingin ruangan dan nafas dari masing – masing manusia yang berada dalam ruangan itu hingga jin berdehem pelan.

" jimin, sebaiknya kita keluar dulu. Biarkan jungkook dan taehyung berdua kurasa mereka harus banyak bicara " ucap jin sembari menarik tangan jimin keluar dari sana yang membuat jungkook sedikit tersenyum kecil.

" tae, aku sangat mencintaimu " ujar jungkook yang membuat taehyung terkekeh pelan

" aku tahu jeon, aku juga sangatt mencintaimu " balas taehyung dengan senyum manisnya, akhirnya senyum yang jungkook rindukan itu kembali.

" rasanya aku sudah lama tak melihat senyuman itu. Aku merindukannya " ucap jungkook

Senyuman yang tadinya sangat manis kini berubah menjadi sendu. " selama aku bisa, aku pasti akan selalu tersenyum padamu aku berjanji ."

Jungkook mengangguk. " kau tahu seberapa khawatirnya aku saat tahu kau mengidap penyakit ini ? awalnya aku tak percaya dan tak mau percaya tapi kenyataan menampar keras pipiku. Aku takut kehilanganmu, sangat takut " ucap jungkook yang membuat taehyung makin merasa bersalah atas keadaannya.

" jungkook, meskipun ragaku sudah tak berada disampingmu lagi tapi percayalah aku selalu berada dihatimu. Aku akan selalu melihatmu dari atas sana. Dan jika kau merindukanku dimalam hari lihatlah bintang yang paling bersinar itu aku, yah meskipun aku terlalu percaya diri tapi jika aku sudah tiada bintang yang kecil namum paling terang itu aku " ucap taehyung dengan candanya namun malah membuat hati jungkook rasanya terhantam palu yang sangat besar.

Jungkook perlahan membawa tubuh lemah itu kedalam dekapan hangatnya takut jika saja tubuh itu hancur jika ia mendekapnya terlalu erat. Vanilla, ia sangat suka mencium aroma rambut taehyung.

" hei,jangan bicara seperti itu kau itu jauh lebih bersinar dari pada bintang dilangit. Kau orang yang langsung menarik perhatianku begitu pertama kali aku masuk ke sekolah itu dan saat itu juga rasanya aku ingin melindungimu. Jadi bintangku jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon. " jungkook benar – benar tak dapat menahan air matanya kini butiran Kristal itu jatuh dengan indahnya dari kedua matanya.

Taehyung mengelus punggung jungkook ia tahu kini jungkook sedang menagis ia dapat merasakannya. " ya, kenapa kau menangis ? kemana perginya jungkook -ku yang kuat itu, _hm_? "

" siapa yang menangis ? ini air liurku tahu " canda jungkook yang mendapatkan teriakan ya! Dari taehyung yang membuatnya tertawa.

Setelah puas memeluk tubuh taehyung kini jungkook mencium kening taehyung lembut. " saranghae " ucapnya setelah itu ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir taehyung. namun ditengah ciuman mereka berdua air mata menetes dengan indahnya dari kedua mata mereka yang tengah terpejam.

****…****

Bias mentari pagi yang cerah itu seharusnya menjadi awal yang cerah namun tidak dalam ruang rawat taehyung yang saat ini dipenuhi oleh tetesan air mata, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti tahu bagaimana sedihnya mereka.

" ini tidak mungkin !, kau sedang bercanda kan ?, cepat buka matamu tae, kumohon jangan bercanda. Ini sungguh tidak lucu! " jungkook berteriak pada jasad taehyung yang kini terbujur kaku di ranjang rumah sakit.

Jin dan jimin juga sama terpuruknya, ini terlalu mendadak. waktu berjalan begitu cepat Tuhan telah mengambilnya sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa mereka harapkan selain menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Jungkook masih saja memeluk tubuh dingin itu. air matanya jatuh dengan brutal, hati dan pikirannya sangat kacau. ia hanya tak menyangka. Hal yang paling ditakutinya kini telah terjadi. Taehyungnya pergi dan jungkook hancur.

****…****

Semuanya sudah selesai jungkook merasa harapan hidupnya sudah dikubur bersama jasad orang yang paling dicintainya itu. Kini ia hanya bisa terbaring terdiam di kamarnya meringkuk diatas kasur empuknya. ia juga mengunci pintu kamarnya tidak ingin ada yang menganggunya.

Ditambah surat yang taehyung tulis untuknya ini membuatnya semakin terpuruk kedasar jurang yang paling dalam dan rasanya membuatnya tak bisa untuk naik kepermukaan lagi.

 _Jungkook- ie Annyeong_

 _Apa kabarmu ? kuharap kau selalu baik – baik saja._

 _Kau tahu ? kau adalah orang yang membuatku selalu bersemangat dalam menjalani setiap hari – hariku, kau membuatnya semakin berwarna._

 _Kau orang yang selalu ada untukku, kau ada saat eommaku meninggal. kau juga yang selalu ada untuk melindungiku._

 _Maaf jika aku tidak memberi tahumu tentang penyakit ini, aku hanya tidak ingin kau sedih. Kau tahu aku menulis surat ini saat kau sedang pergi membeli ice cream saat kencan kita. Kau ingatkan ? awas saja jika kau melupakannya. Hehehe_

 _Jungkook terimakasih atas segalanya, aku sangat bersyukur karena selama aku hidup aku bisa merasakan rasanya dicintai oleh orang sebaik dirimu. Meskipun aku tidak bisa selamanya bersamamu tak apa begini saja aku sudah sangat bersyukur._

 _Aku selalu berdoa agar kau mendapatkan pengganti diriku yang lebih baik dan lebih mencintaimu. Aku pasti sangat senang jika kau mendapatkannya._

 _Aku mencintaimu jungkook-ie selamanya._

" BABOYA ! BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MENCARI PENGGANTIMU ? JIKA KENYATAANNYA KAULAH ORANG YANG PALING KUCINTAI " teriak jungkook seraya melemparkan surat itu.

****…****

Annyeong

Jimin- _ie, ah akutidak menyangka kita bisa bersahabat seperti dulu lagi_

 _Aku sungguh bahagia. Maaf jika kau merasa aku selalu merebut apa yang kau punya, tapi percayalah aku tidak pernah ada niat sedikitpun._

 _Jimin-ie aku tahu kau sangat mencintai jungkook. jadi kumohon tolong jaga jungkook untuk ku, tolong buat dia bahagia, kumohon._

 _Jangan pernah biarkan dia menangis karenaku. Buatlah dia melupakanku. Kumohon jimin-ie._

 _Itu demi aku, aku akan sangat bahagia jika kau mau menjaganya untukku._

 _Dan jimin-ie, terimakasih kau sudah mau menjadi sahabat yang paling baik untukku. Aku tak pernah membencimu, jadi jangan pernah merasa bersalah. Jaga dirimu baik – baik pendek. Hahaha maaf. Sekali lagi annyeong._

Jimin tak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi surat terakhir taehyung untuknya sungguh menyayat hatinya, ia juga masih ingat bagaimana hari itu taehyung menitipkan surat padanya taehyung bilang ia tak boleh membacanya selama dia masih bernafas. 

Anak itu, ia mulai merindukan anak itu tanpa diperintah kini memorinya memutar kenangan masa kecilnya bersama taehyung. Dari mulai ketika mereka pertama kali berkenalan sampai menjadi sahabat yang selalu ada setiap saat jika kau membutuhkannya. Sampai kenangannya yang sungguh ia benci saat ia mulai salah paham dan berujung dengan membenci sahabatnya. Sungguh jimin masih tak rela sahabatnya pergi. Ia masih belum benar – benar bisa mengikhlaskannya.

Hal itu juga tak jauh berbeda dari keadaan jin. mereka bertiga sama – sama terpuruk dengan kepergian taehyung. dan di hari itupun langit juga ikut menangisi kepergiannya.

****…****

3 tahun kemudian

Seorang pria tampan dengan pakaian jas berwarna hitam rapi kini tengah melangkahkan kakinya yang berbalut sepatu pantofel di tengah rerumputan hijau yang terdapat banyak gundukan tanah disekitarnya. Tempat ini begitu tenang dengan semilir angin yang membuat helaian rambut rapinya sedikit berterbangan.

Dengan langkah kaki yang tenang laki – laki itu berhenti tepat didepan nisan yang bertuliskan nama 'KIM TAEHYUNG' disana. Kemudian ia menaruh satu buket bunga diatasnya tersenyum dan mendudukkan dirinya di rerumputan hijau itu tak perduli jikalau jas mahalnya akan kotor.

" Annyeong, taehyung- _ie"_ mulainya. Senyum itu kini berubah menjadi sendu saat mengucapkan nama seseorang yang paling dicintainya sampai saat ini.

" bagaimana kabarmu ? apa kau bahagia disana ? kau tahu setiap malam aku selalu melihat keatas langit aku selalu berharap melihat bintang yang paling bersinar dilangit aku berharap bisa melihatmu disana. " jungkook. kini kedua matanya mulai berkaca –kaca.

" Pernah suatu ketika aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku dan menyusulmu namun jimin datang dan menggagalkanku. Dia berkata bahwa jika aku bunuh diri kau akan membenci diriku. Aku juga tak ingin melakukan itu namun aku sangat bingung tae. Aku sungguh tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi setelah kau tiada. " jungkook menghela nafasnya " namun kini aku sadar aku tak boleh seperti itu, aku sadar aku tak boleh terlalu lama larut dalam kesedihan, seperti katamu hidupku masih panjang dan aku harus tetap berjalan. Terimakasih karena kau pernah mengisi hari – hariku, mengertiku, dan mencintaiku. Terimakasih.

Dan maaf aku tak bisa bersama jimin seperti yang kau inginkan. Aku benar – benar tak bisa dan lagi pula kini jimin dan jin hyung akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan mereka. Manis sekali, _bukan._ ? maaf aku jarang menemuimu karena aku takut aku tak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini. dan oh ya aku punya sesuatu untukmu " ucap jungkook seraya merogoh saku jasnya mengambil kotak berbentu persegi berwarna merah maroon yang elegan. Jungkook kemudian membuka kotak itu dan memakaikan cincin itu pada jari manisnya dan satunya lagi ia taruh disalah satu tangkai bunga yang ia beli tadi.

Setelah selesai jungkook tersenyum menatapnya. " sebenarnya ini akan kupasangkan pada jari manismu saat aku akan melamarmu nanti. Tapi sayangnya takdir tak memihak padaku dan malah mengambilmu dariku." Jungkook tersenyum kecut " tapi tak apa, setidaknya aku tak akan melihatmu kesakitan lagi sekarang. Jadi berbahagialah disana dan tunggulah aku hari nanti kita pasti bisa bersama lagi."

jungkook bangkit dari duduknya kemudian memberikan penghormatan terakhirnya. " tae, mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku mengunjungimu karena sebentar lagi aku akan meneruskan perusahaan appaku yang berada di amerika. tapi jika nanti aku kembali ke korea aku akan mengunjungimu. Aku berjanji akan selalu mengingatmu sampai kapanpun."

lelaki itu pun kemudian berjalan pergi dari tempat kekasihnya berada. Berusaha menguatkan dirinya untuk tak menangis lagi karena taehyung tak suka itu. taehyung tak suka melihatnya dalam keadaan lemah seperti ini. tapi kenapa kedua matanya tetap mengeluarkan cairan bening yang terasa asin ini. ia tak sedang menangis, kan ? jungkook menghapus air matanya kemudian tersenyum lebar." aku tak menangis tae, sungguh jangan khawatirkan aku " teriaknya sembari terus berjalan pergi dari tempat yang begitu damai ini.

cinta itu memang menyakitkan, ya ? ketika kau mulai jatuh cinta kau harus siap dengan segala konsekuensinya. kau harus siap jika suatu ketika kisah cintamu dipisahkan oleh takdir dan membawa orang terkasihmu pergi darimu. karena selain membuatmu bahagia cinta juga bisa membuatmu terluka.

 **END**

 **Aaaaaaa FF macam apa ini drama banget /? Terjun kerawa – rawa/ hua maaf ffnya malah jadi ancur begini. Dan maaf juga kalo updatenya lama banget heheh /nyengir kuda/ yodahlah bagi yang udah review, foll and fav makasih banget ya maaf belum sempet dibales satu – satu aku sayang kalian dah pokoknya.**

 **SPECIAL THANK'S TO :**

TaeKai, hosokpie98, Mr Je, niken, kukiss, 97kook97, lionie14, kimtaeh, Zahraania, minkook94, huhu14, vkookieuke, callieag97, ismisofifia, ameliariska330, rizkaaaa, Riska971, vkookieuke, kahisairawan, Namelia knis, GitARMY, ayuya24

Dan semua yang udah foll and fav

TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA


End file.
